The other version of CCS
by bluejellooranges
Summary: Clow Reed was a careful sorcerer and he, in fact, made two copies of the Clow Cards. Two normal high school girls find themselves in the midst of a prophecy predicted by an old Chinese fortune teller in Hong Kong: The Ownership of the Two Books of Clow. ..
1. Friendshiptitleinside

The Other Version of CCS. (started on August, 2008)

AN: 1st: editing! Um... this is my first fan fiction. So don't get mad if it's bad. OK EVERYBODY, I DID SOME EDITING! I HOPE IT'S BETTER. COMPARED TO MY 6TH CHAPTER, THIS SUCKS ASS.

This is my second editing. A thing my readers should know…I am the jealous type. Just today, I noticed a story roughly about the same topic of my story (taking the original cardcaptor story and twisting it around)by an ex-fan of this story, published this June.

I've always asked why my story wasn't getting as many reviews as other stories. I have 25 reviews and not many people pay attention to this story. That story has 70 reviews.

I won't name any names or report, unless something goes out of hand.

So you can tell, I am pretty upset, and I labored hard up to this moment, to edit all my chapters again, for you, readers. Bring on the competition, baby!

**Feb. 17, 2010- Hey guys, I'm changing up the plot and details a lot, so please reread!**

**I SAID REREAD OR ELSE YOU WILL BE CONFUSED AS HECK! I deleted all the other chapters because they're in for editing, so please hang on to this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Clamp's characters or plot.

**June 26, 2010: Yet again, I made some more changes. I am also splitting things up so that reading a 30-page chapter isn't so daunting. I'll try to make this easier on everyone's eyes. **

**August 3, 2010—I know, it took me a long time to edit this, but I've been so busy, organizing the Grade 10 Orientation, managing the upcoming show choir club next year, and retaking an exam and studying for my driving test :)**

X-X-X

**Prologue**

Today on the space-where-we're-all-supposed-to-look-cool-behind-one-of-those-desks-that-news reporters-use-to-look important-as-a-foreword-to-this-magically-wonderful-story-full-of…crap:

A cute green-eyed girl whirled around in her spinny chair. "Hello, everyone! My name is Sakura Kinomoto, and we will be telling you another version of the original Cardcaptor Sakura series."

Another girl, this time with purple eyes, spun around with her legs propped up on one of the arms of her spinny chair. "You might not know me because I'm not in the original Cardcaptor Sakura series. I'm Rosa Chan, and as the story unfolds, you'll see how I come into play. It's no fun spoiling the story before you even start really reading it."

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo Daidouji?" Sakura tapped the third spinny chair.

"I'm busy!" the girl named Tomoyo replied, clearly agitated.

"What are you doing?" Rosa got out of her chair to see Tomoyo. Rosa face palmed. "Why are you changing your clothes?"

"I don't like my outfit!" Tomoyo complained.

"But you did like it this morning when you left your house, or else you wouldn't have showed up here. You would've taken your time to find an outfit that you liked better," Rosa chuckled.

A message started to blink on the screen behind them. Bluejellooranges, the author, typed furiously into her keyboard. _Viewer discretion is advised for the following story. Swears, occasional sexual connotations (This is not for you perverts out there, because you'd be ridiculously disappointed by the lack of any pornographic material. Haha. Too bad), and dangerous stunts are included. Do not try any of these at home, especially in front of your parents, your future pets, or your plumber. Special note: I am not ripping off CLAMP. I am simply writing this story to imagine what our lovely characters would be like when they're teenagers._

(AN: Things written in italics on 'Special feature on the space-where-we're-all-supposed-to-look-cool-behind-one-of-those-desks-that-news reporters-use-to-look important-as-an addition-to-this-magically-wonderful-story-full-of…crap' will automatically be the messages that flash on the screen. Italics in other parts of the story are exceptions, and they may mean memories, dialogue in a dream, mouthed or telepathic communication.)

"Let's get the story pot cooking, shall we?" Sakura grinned, completely unaware of Tomoyo's dreadful wardrobe dilemma.

"Who changes behind a chair?" Rosa sighed. "That's just…awkward."

"But I—

"Can we get started yet?"

"Shut the fu—

"I SAID LET'S GET THE STORY POT COOKING!" Sakura shrieked.

The earth trembled from Sakura's scream. Apparently cute things become scary if they get annoyed...like Sakura. So don't piss her off. Tomoyo and Rosa tumbled off their feet from the pure shock waves of Sakura's roar.

"You said 'Shall we?' after that…So forgetful, you are…" Tomoyo groaned before she flopped senseless onto the ground.

Sakura shrugged, picked up the documents lying on the news reporter table, and aligned the pages with a neat 'clack.' She picked up her jacket and smiled innocently. "I'm off for a nap, while I wait for Tomoyo and Rosa to…regain consciousness." With that, Sakura vanished behind the door.

X-X-X

Chapter 1: The End of One, The Beginning of Two

_Somewhere in the peaceful town of Tomoeda, the sun rose. The rays of light illuminated the sky, the houses, maybe a couple of minds…and a diaper._

_Location: An ordinary blue house, along Sakura Street, famous for its rows of beautiful cherry blossom trees._

_Time: 6:15 AM_

_Status of occupants of location: Tired and annoyed._

"WHAT THE HELL, LUKE! WHY IS MY LUNCH PACKED IN ONE OF YOUR GLOWING DIAPERS?"

An EVIL laugh resounded through the whole house. The cackle rumbled from the bottom floor to the very tips of the roof.

_Let's rewind, shall we?_

X-X-X

Someone's POV

_Time: 5:59 AM_

_Why am I standing here? Sakura was lying by my feet in deep slumber, while a little white flying stuffed toy fluttered above my head. We waited. And we continued to wait…in front of the glowing red and blue Tokyo Tower._

_Crimson, blood red cards flittered around the dark night sky, topped by the eerie moon. Clouds floated around the moon, and the figure of an angel rose in front of the celestial body._

"_It has begun." _

BEEP! BEEP! I blinked wildly and tossed the hair out of my eyes. Dear God, I've had that dream for two nights in a row. I stretched my limbs and sauntered into the bathroom, grabbing a towel on a hook along the wall.

It doesn't make sense! Cards, the moon, an angel, Sakura, and a random flying stuffed toy? These don't go together AT ALL. Really, this is almost as bad as watching Barbie movies with my brother…who by the way is obsessed with those blonde princesses who dance and sing in big ball gowns. Not my fault. And…he's 18 years old… Oh yes, and damn straight. That was a fact that nobody needed to know about my extremely glamorous (NOT!) life.

I brushed my teeth and spat out the foam in the sink.

X-X-X (AN: these here are dividers for scene changes, time changes, or POV changes. They are not oh-so-discreet ways of saying "SEX" every couple of paragraphs, oh, because everybody wants to do that. NOT.)

Special feature on the space-where-we're-all-supposed-to-look-cool-behind-one-of-those-desks-that-news reporters-use-to-look important-as-an addition-to-this-magically-wonderful-story-full-of…crap:

"Well, I should introduce myself, shouldn't I?" Rosa adjusted her position in her chair. "Well, hi everybody! That little bit just above was seen in my point of view. I'm 15 years old, and I live in Tomoeda, Japan. I attend Tomoeda High as a Grade 10 student (or as Americans say 'sophomore'). My favorite subjects are the sciences and math. And in case you were wondering, the reason why I have the last name of 'Chan' is because I have very diluted Chinese blood in me from my father's side. Otherwise, I'm Japanese!"

Her long black hair, which was curled in certain places and streaked with purple, bounced along with her head as she talked.

A prompt showed up on the screen behind her. Rosa quickly turned around to read the message:_ Interesting. Glad to know that you clarified that point about your last name. Tell us about your family. It makes the author's job a bit easier. _

Rosa shrugged. "I live with my brother, Luke, and my dad, Mitchell. Dad works in the University of Tomoeda as a professor in the Engineering Department. My mom, Taylor, and my dad divorced after I was born. Mom works in Paris as a journalist, but she always comes back to visit during the holidays."

Rosa smiled awkwardly. "And my parents are still friends."

_What do you like to do for fun?_

"My brother and I like to prank others and each other. Our dad teaches us occasionally how to fix cars, draw blueprints, and work with electrical devices, since he takes an interest in those hobbies. It's really cool. I also choreograph some of Tomoeda High's cheer team's routines and am part of choir."

_Tell us your inspiring life story._

Rosa fell off her chair, laughing. "My life isn't really all that inspirational…the author, you know, Bluejellooranges! You're so funny! Back to the story!"

X-X-X

Rosa's POV

As I came down the stairs, the clone of human feces set down a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Good morning, Rosa, dear!" Luke exclaimed cheerily.

I raised my eyebrows. "Something about your tone doesn't seem good."

The Grade 12 prefect badge that Luke stole from Touya, my best friend's brother, hung on his shirt loosely. He quickly shoved it in his pocket. "You didn't see that." His aquamarine eyes flicked around the room, as if someone would burst through the glass in the window and steal his collection of Barbie movies.

He brushed back his sandy-brown, messy hair, and looked at me to see if I was going eat the pancakes he made for breakfast.

I shrugged and wolfed down the pancakes, while Luke went into the kitchen to get something.

"Here's your lunch, little sis." He came back and set a tonne-heavy glowing diaper on the table.

And here is where we started.

I ripped open the diaper and tied it around his head, while he threw the rest of the pancakes at me.

"YOU SHITFACE! What are you doing? I'm not bringing a diaper to school!"

"YOU'RE THE SHITFACE! It's your lunch in a diaper, dumbass, not just a diaper! I mean, it is quite obvious that you need diapers."

"It's not me that keeps a stock of diapers in my room. And look, that is the point exactly. Why is my lunch in a glowing diaper?"

Luke laughed.

"You put in that powder from the prank store that makes things glow?" I asked.

"No…The contents of that diaper represent you. You're incandescent poo," Luke chuckled.

"It isn't actually poo, is it?"

"No…you gullible moron…"

"Ahhh… the morning peacefulness…is oh-so-unpeaceful, my lovely children," my dad announced cheerfully as he stepped in between the both of us.

We smiled guiltily.

"Now, where are my boxers?" he mumbled.

Luke and I looked at each other nervously. The other day, we agreed to burn Dad's boxers because we didn't like the colour.

X-X-X

Somebody else's POV

_Location: The house next door to Rosa's. Average-looking, yellow house. _

_Time: 7:20 AM_

_Status of occupants of location: Cheerful, bewildered, and tired. (Who isn't tired?)_

_Whoa! Where am I? Cards, the Tokyo tower, and a flying yellow stuffed animal? This is too much to take in at once! What is going on? A pink cape billowed from behind me and I stood heroically against the wind, waiting…_

_What was I ever waiting for? My legs quivered slightly in the breeze…perhaps from nervousness…_

_I fell down from the building I was standing on—_

BEEP! BEEP! It's 7:20 AM! I'm going to be late for school! I shoved myself down my uniform and quickly tied the top of my hair into pigtails. Don't I love mornings.

X-X-X

Special feature on the space-where-we're-all-supposed-to-look-cool-behind-one-of-those-desks-that-news reporters-use-to-look important-as-an addition-to-this-magically-wonderful-story-full-of…crap:

"Umm…Oh right! I'm supposed to talk about myself. Hello, everyone! I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I live in peaceful Tomoeda. This year, I'm in Grade 10 and I'm 15 years old. I live with my dad, Fujitaka, and my overprotective brother, Touya. Touya's in Grade 12 (Senior) and my dad is a professor of Archeology at the University of Tomoeda. My mom, Nadeshiko, died when I was 4 years old. It's ok; I've never really known what kind of person she was. Touya and Dad said that she was very beautiful and kind. Oh well…" Sakura turned towards the screen behind her for further prompts.

_What are your hobbies, and what are your favorite subjects in school? How about some random facts about yourself?_

"I like sports…and art…and music…Oh yeah! I like hanging out with my friends and family and eating whipped cream while hanging upside down on a rollercoaster."

The screen showed a clip of the typical amusement park. The occupants of the rollercoaster, the 'Metal dragon', rumbled down the track at an amazing speed, screaming their heads off…while Sakura was having fun spraying whipped cream from the can into her mouth.

"Haha, now that I look at myself doing that…it's a little bit embarrassing…" Sakura giggled. "Back to the story!"

X-X-X

Sakura's POV

I finished putting on my uniform, and gracefully—KAMBLOOM, KAMBLOOMY, BLOOTY.

"Hey monster, you're late as usual. What was all that rumbling going on upstairs?" my ANNOYING brother asked me.

"I tripped?" I grabbed my chopsticks and shoved my breakfast down my throat. "Plus, I'm not a monster."

Touya walked right in front of me and stared down from the magnificent view he had from his tremendous height. I swear, I will find a pair of high heels that I don't stumble in. Then, I can intimidate Touya by being just as tall as him. Ha! Well actually…those heels would have to be at least 6 inches high…Oh boy.

Touya smirked and left for school before I could follow him.

"Bye! I'm going to go to school now! OH CRAP! I'LL BE LATE!" I called out to my Dad, who was just sleepily making his way down the stairs.

Who's the moron? T-O-U-Y-A! I hope his day stinks.

"Alright, my dear sweeties, have a good day!" My dad yawned as I strapped on my roller blades and raced to meet Touya. Now that...was ironic.

Touya, Yukito, and Luke were ahead of me, laughing and talking about something while riding on their bikes.

I squealed. Oh…Yukito! He's one of my brother's best friends. He's so cute!

Luke, Rosa's brother, is attractive too, but he's really not what I'm looking for. He's actually kind of like a party rolled into one person. The-brother-sister pair lives next door to Touya and me. It's really convenient because Rosa is one of my best friends, and her bedroom window is facing mine, so I can always talk to her.

"Hi Yukito! Hi Luke! Touya, wait up!" I picked up some speed and glided along Yukito.

"Oh, hi, Sakura!" Yukito turned his BEAUTIFUL head around. UNLIKE Touya. HAHAHA.

"What took you so long, monster? Even Rosa would be at school by now," Touya said.

"The girl put a diaper on my head," Luke groaned, and he started a rant about his complaints of Rosa.

"To Luke and Touya, don't be so mean. How are you, Sakura?" Yukito SO CUTELY asked.

"I'm fine…I just had a weird dream…" I swooned. The world stopped and I sighed. I looked back at Touya, and immediately wanted to barf.

"Some dreams do come you true, you know," Yukito smiled.

Cards, the Tokyo Tower, and a flying stuffed animal? Some dreams do come true…

"Oh yeah, has someone seen my prefect badge?" Touya scratched his head.

I snapped out of my reverie and shrugged the lingering thoughts of my dream off. Who cares? Yukito is hot. Ooh, I'd love to smell his hair one day…

"Luke!" Touya growled.

"Well…"Luke muttered, "Why do you look at me? Why does everyone automatically think it's my fault? Touya, it breaks my heart to see you blame me thus... (Luke sniffles here) Ha. Who am I kidding, I stole it."

Touya raised a fist.

"Who wants to marry his prefect badge?" Luke play-punched Touya.

Touya tackled him.

"OWWWW! You did not have to do that. Honestly, that was unnecessary. Oh yeah, and Mary wants to marry you," Luke continued laughing.

"I don't know a Mary. Quit trying to distract me from beating you up," Touya laughed and continued beating up Luke.

"Hey Sakura!" Rosa waved from the gates of our school. (Our school is really close to our houses)

Yukito tossed me a small piece of candy before the boys went around the other side of the school to park their bicycles.

"Slick move," Tomoyo commented, holding a video camera. Her big, seemingly innocent blue eyes shone with mischief as we left for class. "OHOHOHO!"

We opened the doors of the school and traversed among the many students in the busy hallways.

"God, Tomoyo…what's up with you?" Rosa laughed.

"Lots of sugary cereal makes me happy," Tomoyo squealed.

"Hey guys!" Mike arrived right beside us.

Tomoyo giggled some more. "Look Rosa, it's Mike."

Rosa bit her lip and looked away.

X-X-X

Special feature on the space-where-we're-all-supposed-to-look-cool-behind-one-of-those-desks-that-news reporters-use-to-look important-as-an addition-to-this-magically-wonderful-story-full-of…crap:

_Hello, Tomoyo. Glad that you're here. Tell us a bit about yourself._

The black haired, blue-eyed beauty waved to the screen. "Hello! As you can tell, my name is Tomoyo Daidouji. I live with my mother in our beautiful mansion. She is the CEO of Daidouji Inc., a toy factory. I do not remember ever seeing my father. I love music and literature, and I am in the school choir. My favorite hobby though, is making outfits for Sakura and Rosa! My dream career is to become a designer one day!"

_When did you meet Rosa and Sakura?_

"Sakura and I met when we were 9 years old, in grade 4. She sat next to me in class, and we became friends when she offered her eraser to me, because I had forgotten mine at home. Rosa came to Tomoeda from Pomiisho, a town nearby, when she was 11 years old. The teacher made Sakura and I show her around our elementary school, and our friendships started like that. Plus, all three of our mothers were the best of friends in high school, and Sakura and I are related somehow! Our family has still not found our connection with each other," Tomoyo shrugged.

_What are some neighborhood stories and reputations around here?_

Tomoyo looked up thoughtfully. "Takashi Yamazaki, a boy in my class, tells tall tales all the time, but some of his friends believe him. Chiraru, who we believe is his crush, is the only one that can stop him. There's the pizza boy of Sauce and Dough Enterprises. Everyone likes to steal the pizza boy's uniform just to make him angry or for their own purposes. Rosa and Luke are infamous for being the most destructive children around here. They tend to get in trouble a lot. Tony Senji is the tallest boy in our class, and he's extremely clumsy (maybe because his legs are too long for him). Many unfortunate things happen to him because of his height, such as not being able to fit inside a school bus. There is one more community personality that I would like you to meet, but it would be best if you saw her yourself (*cough* school bitch). Back to the story!"

X-X-X

Tomoyo's POV

Yamazaki, Chiraru, Naoko, Rika, and Eriol stood by the windows exchanging the latest news.

"Did you hear? Tony said that might give a pop quiz today!" Chiraru exclaimed. Her pigtails bounced as she squealed in nervousness.

"Really? We should review, then!" Naoko gasped and pushed her glasses up higher on her nose.

Eriol shrugged. "C'mon ladies. I'm sexy, and I can preview all potential make out spots while we study for mathematics. The coordinates on which the perfect spot where our lips lock is—

I rolled my eyes. "There is no math quiz. Terada isn't even here today. And Eriol, I bet you've never been kissed in your life."

Yamazaki doubled over in laughter. "You got burned, bro! Nice, Daidouji!"

"I really got kissed before, Tomoyo! If you want, you can add to my collection of kisses," Eriol winked.

I groaned and threw my hands up in exasperation. What a desperate freak. You always surprise me, fucking Eriol. Not. I stuck out my tongue and was so glad that I didn't say my thoughts aloud.

"Are you coming to the cheerleading practice after school today?" Sakura asked Rika, Chiraru, Naoko, and Rosa.

"Yeah, I have a new routine that I choreographed. We'll see if you like it," Rosa said before putting her binder on her desk.

I sat down behind her.

"The Tomoeda Kings won the basketball game yesterday," Mike announced to his friends in the middle of the classroom.

Rosa blushed and glanced at me.

"Use jealousy," I hissed. "It always gets the boys worked up. And presto, your crush will fall right into your hands."

Rosa walked up to the boys. "Yeah, I heard the game was great! 86 points to 79, right?"

"It was great! I didn't see you in the stands. Were you there?" Richard asked Rosa.

"Oh no, not at all. I just heard about last night," she grinned.

"You should've—

Hiro interrupted Mike. "Hey, Rose, you free tonight?"

Rosa laughed. "It's Rosa, dumbo. I am definitely not—

I winked at Rosa.

"I am definitely not unavailable tonight," Rosa shrugged.

Mike gasped. "But you've never accepted his offer! Are you sure about this, Rosa?"

She made him jealous!

Rosa blushed. "W-Well, I'll think about it…I only said that I was free tonight…"

"Listen up everybody! The Queen is here!" a gangly nerd in overalls and glasses presented…Sue. Sue Asspoo.

With a frightened squeal, the nerd was pushed aside, and Sue strutted down the rows of desks.

"Hey Mike," she whispered sensually in his ear and trailed a finger up his neck.

"Looks like he's her new target," Eriol said quietly. He sunk in the seat behind Rosa's desk to watch.

Sue ran her hand down the small of Mike's back and she sat down beside him, in the middle row.

"I'll see you later…Rosa," Sue sneered, and crossed her legs. Though she doesn't close her legs a lot. How unusual. Hah.

Rosa marched robotically back to her desk, her fists clenched the entire time.

X-X-X

_Time: 9:00 AM_

_Location: Math class_

Sakura's POV

I snored a little as the substitute teacher went on a rant about her glamorous life story. Maybe I snored a little bit too loudly. Someone's foot struck the underside of my desk. I jolted up from my slumber. Tomoyo removed her leg from under my desk and smiled innocently at the substitute teacher.

"Is there anything wrong there, ladies?" the substitute examined her nails.

"Absolutely not," Rosa grinned.

"Anyways, as I was saying, he said that she was over at his house…

"While we listen to the she-Dracula drone on and on, Sakura, what were you doing?" Rosa hissed.

"I was napping, that's all," I shrugged, and flipped open a new page in my notebook. I grabbed a pencil, and doodled in the corner.

"Hey," Tomoyo whispered, leaning across her desk ever so slightly, "What's that?"

"Uh?" I jolted from my daydream. "N-Nothing."

I examined my drawing. It was the flying stuffed toy in my dream. I gasped as Tomoyo and Rosa looked over to see.

The teacher stopped in the middle of her rant. "Detention at lunch, because 1) I don't like you. 2) I have no other reason."

I glared at Tomoyo and Rosa. '_It's all your fault!'_ I mouthed.

They glanced at each other and smiled apologetically.

X-X-X

Rosa's POV

"Sakura, are you okay? You keep zoning out," I said quietly.

"Yeah, I just thought the drawing that I had just drawn on my notebook was funny. I don't know what it has to do with anything in my life," she whispered back.

Little did she know…I had drawn something similar in my mind. I leaned back in my chair and traced the patterns on the ceiling. How are these dreams related to my life? I've always been told that dreams are just elements of your day mixed together to form one scene. And really, does Sakura dream about the same thing as I do? Are coincidences really supposed to be that coincidental? That we happen, probably to have the same sort of dreams, and the same sort of flying stuffed animal, stuff that we've never actually encountered in real life…We're both drawing stuffed animals with wings…

I turned my head to look at Mike. Why does he accept all of Sue's advances? Does he even know that I have a crush on him? Mike's arm propped up his head, and he blinked slowly. His head started to droop as the substitute teacher continued to speak about her crap-Asian-Drama-like-life.

Sue smirked at me and mouthed '_Desperate bitch.'_

X-X-X

BRRRRRRRRRRIIIING! When the EXCITING, GLORIOUS bell rang, everyone stood up gracefully and politely danced and sang across the floor out the room. (Notice the sarcasm? Well, Eriol did that, of course)

"Hey, seems like the little princess, or rather tramp, can't get her prince," Sue sneered as she brushed by me by the door.

I was seething; I was ready to slap her, but I can't act rash in this sort of situation. Sue would frame me if I took any sort of physical action at her. "Mike wouldn't ever like someone like you."

"Are you so sure?" Sue winked as she whipped around and joined her giggling friends. "I can make any boy fall in love with me. My plan's always foolproof."

X-X-X

Sakura's POV

"Okay, hands up, everybody!" Rosa called out. "Step to the right, and twirl! Hand behind the head, clap! Twirl and bow!"

The cheerleaders clapped as Rosa turned off the sound system. "That was great! See you guys tomorrow! And don't forget! Practice the choreography we just learned!"

"Bye! Thank you!" the girls exclaimed.

"You're done with the choreography session, right?" the track-and-field coach, Miss Yamada, approached us.

I nodded.

Miss Yamada blew her whistle. "Listen up, girls! I am the substitute for cheerleading practice while Mr. Terada is sick today." She glanced at her clipboard. "It says here for today…alright! Get out your batons for baton-twirling! Mr. Terada thinks you all need a little bit of work on it, so we'll spend the rest of practice doing it."

"Yes, Miss Yamada!" we chorused as we swarmed around the corner of the basketball courts, where all our bags were, for the batons.

X-X-X

Miss Yamada blew her whistle every time the batons came twirling down.

I tossed my baton above my head.

Whoa…hold up…The baton came back down as the stick that I was holding in my dream! It was shining in a pristine pink…with a lovely winged end embedded with red jewels…

"Ouch!" I gasped as the baton bounced off of my head. The laughter of the cheerleaders was accompanied with the harsh blow of the whistle.

Naoko put a hand on my shoulder. "You were looking right up at the baton. What's wrong? You could see it, right?"

"Well, yes, urm…I…don't…I don't understand what happened there," I coughed awkwardly.

"Okay, practice dismissed!" Miss Yamada hollered.

The cheerleaders started retreating back to the locker rooms.

I don't know what happened…I have no idea why I am seeing things or having weird dreams…what is wrong with me?

"Sakura, are you coming?" Chiraru asked.

"You look like you've just had a can of preserved camel fur dumped onto you," Naoko remarked.

Chiraru rolled her eyes. "Wow, Naoko. Just wow. You simply amaze me with your huge imagination. You're so gross, ew."

"No, I'm not!" Naoko retorted. "I read it in a book!"

"What kind of books you reading?" Chiraru wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You guys are so funny. Naoko, I'm just tired, don't worry. Let's get changed," I giggled.

I looked back and down at my hands…But is there really something to be worried about?

X-X-X

AN: I know this chapter wasn't edited much, but I split up the chapters into parts so it doesn't wear you out so much! :)

Hey guys, I know I bashed that other author, CherriEclipse a lot, but I finally talked to her about our stories, and we worked it out. We've agreed that we have a lot of things that are similar, like our general idea of redoing the story and stuff, and we both have twins. I know a lot of my readers read her stuff, but that's okay. Go ahead, read her story, but please, don't forget about mine either. A little healthy competition can't hurt! :)

**Thanks-3 Bluejellooranges, August 3, 2010.**


	2. The Storm

X-X-X

AN: Hey, as you can see, I talked to CherriEclipse. She's a nice girl. :)

Wish me luck with my life, since it's been off the charts, in terms of drama, ever since the last school year. But don't worry, there's going to be some drama here too, my friends: P

School starts in a few days. Best of luck to everyone!

**3, Bluejellooranges**

Chapter 2: Storm

Rosa's POV

I opened the front door to my house and left my shoes on the rug. _Gurgle. Gurgle. Gurgle. Gurgly gurgle._

What were these weird noises? It was almost like snoring, but nobody would be here at this hour…or could…?

Another gurgle came from upstairs.

What the flip.

_Gurgle._

Good God, this is just getting a little scary. Dad and Luke couldn't have gotten back home yet…Dad said he was at work until 6 PM tonight, and Luke's still at soccer practice.

I grabbed an umbrella from the closet and pointed it forward, like a spear. I tell you, umbrellas can be scary when the moment comes. There might just be a day when umbrellas come to life and take over the world. The houses would be umbrellas and—okay, enough of that…

Upstairs, the noise got louder. I crept upstairs to where my room was and glanced around. The source of the gurgling didn't sound like it was here…I opened the trap door to the attic and pulled the staircase down. I staggered back at the screeching wail of the rusting chains. But really, only Dad comes here to occasionally grab some reference book or look at an old photo album.

_Gurgle._

Definitely, it was here. But, I don't think it could be a thief…what would they want in here? Nothing much valuable to steal…

The room was in total darkness; it lay shrouded by four walls and no windows. An old, red rug lay underneath several old armchairs with their vibrant colors fading away. The bookshelves carried a stock load of various subjects of information: history, yearbooks, engineering, chemistry, biology, physics, electricity, novels, non-fiction, and others. The closet in the back corner had old coats, Halloween costumes, and other random pieces of cloth arranged messily. The closet door was hanging open. And then, there was something. Something glowing.

I raised up my menacing umbrella in defense and inched towards it. Something felt weird about what was in the closet—a flash of Tokyo Tower and the moon…the red cards…came to my mind. The thing in the closet was a glowing book with strange symbols on it. There was a white beast on the cover, and I trudged over to stand on the rug to ponder…should I open this book? Maybe someone dusted some fluorescent phosphorus powder onto the book…this powder makes things glow in the dark, the kind we can buy at the local joke shop—no, wait. It only works if you have night vision goggles on, which I don't have right now.

I took a deep breath and picked up the book. _The Second Book of Clow._ What or who is Clow? Okay, so this wasn't glowing by some chemical means…no sort of powder had smeared onto my hands. Touching this book feels so strange…I went back to where the rug was and paced. The cover was flat and there was a lock on the side of the book. As I ran my fingers along it, the lock sprung open!

Curious, I opened it. I gasped. The book held cards! Not just any cards, but those red cards! No, not Yugioh cards, Pokémon cards, or Digimon cards… The same ones I saw in my dream! I picked up the first one of the pile. There was a graceful looking lady-ghost with her hands and wings folded neatly. I glanced at the bottom. Oh man, my curiosity is going to kill me! I resisted my urge to investigate, and slammed shut the book. The book continued to glow, and I shook my head. My hands opened the covers of the book again.

"That's a weird name…Windy," I read the name of the first card.

WHOOSH! I screamed as the cards blasted through the roof. Papers and empty cardboard boxes fluttered around the room from the sheer force of the winds in the room as the cards whipped by. Of course, anyone's reaction would be: "HOLY SHIT! OH SHIT! MOTHERFUCKING CRAP! MY ASS IS TOO YOUNG TO DIE! OH SHIT!"

I sank to my knees.

"Ah…"A small white stuffed animal emerged from the front cover of the book. "Stop with all the swearing! Thank you for waking me up, little girl! I'm Cairoberos, guardian of the Second Copy of the Clow Cards. Call me Cairo. So where are the cards?" she twitched.

"You're…from my dream…"

That white stuffed animal! Am I psychic or something? I'm meeting this creature that I dreamed about!

I looked up at the hole in my roof. Great…I need to fix that stupid hole before Luke and Dad notice…but then again, it's not too hard to notice a gigantic hole in a roof. Pieces of blackened wood, and several tiles fell from above, and I managed to move away before they hit Cairo, the empty book, and me.

"DAMN! DAMNIN' DAMN! MOTHER OF DAMNING HELL OF SHIT! I'M SCREWED!" I never knew THAT much noise could come from a stuffed toy!

"Do you run on Duracell batteries?"

"What's Duracell?" the white thing (for a lack of a better term) asked, stretching its pearly wings. She shrugged her purple-tiger striped shoulders and closed the Second Copy of the Clow Cards. "Anyways, because you lost all the cards, now, I'll have to think who to name as the next cardcaptor…I hope Kero is awake…then I can talk to him about this…" she said thoughtfully.

"Kero?" I asked, weighing the name on my tongue.

"The guardian of the First Copy of the Clow Cards, Keroberos."

"If you're the guardian, why did they all escape? And did you fall asleep on the job?"

"Well…OK, fine. I did fall asleep. I swear I didn't mean it," Cairo sighed sheepishly, scratching her head. "You read out Windy, right? Only Windy could've blown all the cards away like that, while blasting a hole in your roof."

"Why does there have to be a cardcaptor?" I leaned forward to listen more carefully.

"The Clow Cards were made by a kind sorcerer named Clow Reed a long time ago. These cards had AMAZING powers. Enough to destroy the world. Wait…do you actually believe all of this, human?"

"Yes, I do. Sometimes, I feel strange things I can't explain, so I believe in…what would we call it? Magic? Well. But why would a kind sorcerer create cards that can destroy the world? But if the cards can destroy the world… We're SCREWED! I'M TO BLAME FOR THE END OF THE WORLD! AND I'LL NEVER GET REVENGE ON SUE, I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GO OUT WITH MIKE, AND LUKE WILL CRAP HIS PANTS FROM FEAR, AND WE ALL HAVE TO DIE WITH THAT STINK—

"No, you're not to blame. Who are Sue, Mike and Luke?" Cairo put her paws on her hips.

"Sue's an idiot who goes to my school, Mike is one of the cutest boys in my class and Luke is my brother," I explained.

"How old is Luke?" she asked.

"He's eighteen years old," I rolled my eyes.

"I see…how peculiar…not being able to control his bladder and rectum…" Cairo suddenly looked up. "Anyways, it was about time for a challenge. I was getting really bored. And no, those cards don't attack all at the same time," she said in a soft voice.

BOOM! A horrified scream was heard from the yellow, usually peaceful house next door. The house of Sakura Kinomoto.

"Sakura…" I mumbled, getting up quickly.

"So this Sakura person must have released the other set of cards. I sense it. And it's alright….you don't need to check on her."

Is she psychic?

"No, I am not a psychic."

OH MY GOD! Cairo, you are so freaky…

"You know, I think we should go up to my room…My brother and my dad should be home soon. Meanwhile, I must do something about that hole in the ceiling."

X-X-X

"So, Rosa, can you tell me why there's a hole in the ceiling of the attic? And why did you cover it up with a bit of cardboard?" Luke asked as he cut up his steak.

I almost choked on my drink. "Two secret agents dropped in through there by blowing up a hole in our roof. They landed in the wrong house, and they didn't make any effort to pay us back. Those jerks."

"In other words, you did something and you blew up the ceiling," Luke shrugged.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

Dad joined us at the kitchen table. "Rosa, you blew up our ceiling."

Great, thanks, Cairo, I have to take responsibility for you and those stupid cards. I gulped and dropped my fork on the floor.

"Well, I won't get you to repair it," Dad wiped his mouth with a napkin.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"What? But Dad—

Dad interrupted Luke. "Rosa, it's in fear of you exploding other things. You might do dumb things, but I taught you for your entire life to be responsible for your mistakes, and some mistakes can be avoidable, but some of them are inevitable. Even though that's not the first time you've blown up something, it's okay. You should try to avoid blowing up things, but the most important duty for you is to take responsibility for what you did wrong, and make sure no one gets hurt. Rosa, you will put together the list of materials for the workmen that I hired to put together. You will also retrieve those materials, and you can't get anyone to help you. Punishment enough…it is frightening to have the ceiling explode right in front of you. Understood?"

I grimaced. This was totally not my mistake that Cairo fell asleep on the job…but who would believe me if I told them something like Cairo existed?

"Yes. I've taken more than one responsibility today," I groaned and stuck out my tongue at Luke. "You're such a loser."

"Actually, you are more of the loser here. You just blew up the roof. The worst I did was accidentally light myself on fire," Luke smirked.

"You two, stop with your fighting. You're always doing such dangerous things. Be more careful," Dad said sternly. "I can't say I didn't warn you if one of you blow up…like…a chocolate bar while trying to stuff it into a blowtorch."

"Been there, done it," Luke laughed.

Dad and I exchanged weirded-out looks.

X-X-X

I peered outside the window after dinner, and tapped my pencil on my desk. We'll need cement, tiles…

Wow…the sky was really dark tonight.

"Thanks for dinner! Anyways, I figured out a solution. YOU will be the next cardcaptor," Cairo announced.

"WHAT? Why should I be the one? I ruined us by releasing those cards."

"You're not ordinary. You managed to open the lock of the book. One needs much power to open that. You said you can sense strange things. You're going catch all those cards. Pay attention."

It was my fault for releasing those cards. I guess I'll have to fix what I did wrongly. It's my responsibility, like Dad said…

A purple key rose out of the book. "I, Cairoberos, the appointer, nominate…" she looked at me with a questioning face.

"Rosa."

"Rosa, to be the next cardcaptor. She will collect all the cards and face Final Judgment."

"Hold out your hand, Rosa!"

I obeyed, and a huge circle of light with Chinese, English, and Latin symbols circled around me. A gentle wind whistled around me, and a surge of…power travelled up from my toes. The moon and the sun aligned in the middle of the circle, and my room turned green with light. The key turned into a staff and floated slowly to my open hand.

X-X-X

Sakura's POV

WHOOSH! A giant bird flew past our window.

"Oh boy…Fly… Time for our first mission," Kero said. Just a couple of hours ago, I was a normal high school girl until I opened what Kero, or Keroberos called 'The First Book of Clow.'

When I read out the name of the first card of the book, winds swept away the rest of the cards! Kero was the guardian of this book, and he'd fallen asleep while guarding it for centuries. Because I accidentally let all those cards escape, I was responsible for catching them now…Kero had called me 'Cardcaptor', but I know I can't manage this position! I was just an ordinary kid who made a mistake when she heard a snoring noise in the basement and went to investigate…and that ordinary kid had found a freaking glowing magical book. It was so unexpected…it was a one in a million chance.

But what else could I have done with the book instead of opening it? Sit on it? I was curious.

"But…this soon?" I was ushered downstairs to the front door. We carefully avoided the line of vision of Touya and Dad, while I put on my skates.

"I hope you didn't think this was a joke. It starts now," Kero hissed into my ear.

The wind whipped past my face as I stepped out the house. The trees trembled, as of in fear of that great bird that Kero called 'Fly.'

"Hey!"

I turned around. Rosa caught up to us.

"You're a cardcaptor too? Who's this?" I gasped.

"Sakura, we're a bit short on time right now. Let's do introductions a bit later, okay?" Rosa gripped a purple stick tightly and gestured to the flying white stuffed toy by her side.

I looked down at the pink wand I was carrying. Our wands were almost identical.

"Remember what spells and incantations we taught you, girls. It will come in use," Kero and the other white thing said.

The screeches of birds were heard around us. They're so loud…loud as thunder, that we couldn't tell where the bird calls came from!

"They're behind us, aren't they?" I laughed.

"AAAHHH!" Rosa and I glanced at each other and screamed at the top of our lungs.

Two gigantically enormous birds dived down at us!

When people say supersize, I think they mean SUPERSIZE! And when they say two is better than one, I totally disagree now! Two gigantic birds chasing after you—not a good thing.

"I don't think we can keep running away!" the two guardians panted, trying to keep up with us.

"You guys are the ones that can fly or have skates on! I'm the one that's running here!" Rosa threw up her hands in exasperation.

I suddenly got an idea, and skated onto the wall. Using the slant of the wall, I jumped into one of the Fly's.

Rosa looked around, trying to find some way to help herself. She climbed onto someone's garden wall, and grabbed onto the talon of the other bird, as it swooped down. The one Rosa was clinging onto swiped Kero and the white stuffed toy into some bushes. They fell like bombs, screaming for help. Rosa slowly wedged herself onto the back of her Fly, using the tuffs of feathers as support.

I almost fell off my bird as I was looking at Rosa. In my pocket, was my one card. Windy…

"Windy! Form a chain around Fly!" I summoned. Windy spiraled out of her card form, and my bird's shrill protests echoed in the neighborhood. Windy had wind herself around Fly's belly, and around and around again. Fly flapped its wings furiously, but it was losing momentum and with a gigantic crash, tumbled to the ground. My head bumped against the bird's back, maybe a little too hard for my own comfort, but other than that, I was still alive.

"Return to your power confined!" I cried. Fly struggled as it tried to escape from the attractive (no, it is not sexy) forces of the spell I had just uttered. The creamy white wisps of the bird were gradually sucked into one small card-shaped portal. At last, the last ghost-like threads of Fly disappeared into a card form, and it zipped into my hand.

Something invisible was bound about my mouth…maybe it's just the wind or something blowing. Nothing to worry about.

Rosa had earlier commanded her Windy to swirl around her Fly and confuse it. "AND DOWN!"

Windy was right above Fly's wings, and she pummeled down onto Fly's backside. The bird squawked in surprise, for it had been caught off guard. Rosa leapt off the bird's back before Windy had made her impact. Fly lost its balance in her struggle against Windy, and as she fell, she continued to bat and twist her body. Rosa tumbled onto the ground with a smooth motion, and got back up on one knee. We covered our eyes as the dust exploded in front of us. "Return to your power confined!"

"We did it!" I exclaimed as the captured Fly card flew to Rosa's fingertips.

"This is Cairo, Sakura. And the companion that you came with…?" Rosa looked at me, and back at Cairo, the white tiger-like beast.

"Keroberos, Rosa. We're your guardians, now that you're our cardcaptors," Cairo introduced cheerfully.

"Cardcaptors? What? Nevermind. Wait…are you two alright after that fall?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so—

"Could've been better—

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" the guardians screamed at each other.

"By the way, Sakura, Rosa, you two should be more careful. You two could've been killed while you were riding merry-go-round on the Fly cards," Cairo scolded lightly.

"Great work, though! Looks like we've chosen good candidates, Cairo. Sakura and Rosa, will you summon Fly?" Kero congratulated enthusiastically.

"Why?" I asked.

"Yeah, why? We're supposed to release those birdbrains after we captured them? That would attract a lot of attention from the neighbors," Rosa put her hands into her pockets.

"No, just try," Kero rolled eyes, with his paws on his hips.

X-X-X

"Whoa!"

We were soaring above Tomoeda on Fly…and it was AMAZING! It turns out when we summoned it, our staffs would grow wings. How great is that?

The city lights twinkled down beneath us, and above us the moon stood out alone, with no fluffy clouds in the way. The full moon was beautiful, and it was a perfect circle. All was quiet around here, except for the buzz of the occasional, distant airplane.

"I'm still not being cardcaptor, Kero. I don't have the capability of being a cardcaptor," I said.

But I couldn't deny enjoying the thrill of flying...

"Oh c'mon, Sakura. I already chose you," Kero replied.

"If being a cardcaptor means being able to soar above the town like this, I'm in!" Rosa laughed.

"It's a lot more than you think, the responsibilities of being a cardcaptor. You are still a child, young one," Cairo shook her head and chuckled.

X-X-X

_Time: 7:00 AM_

_Location: untraceable_

A beautiful lady sat elegantly on a golden armchair with her children seated around her. Her powerful eyes were set on the screen at the front of the stunningly furnished room.

"Mother, why are we here?" one of children asked.

The woman made no response. She blinked slowly, as if patiently waiting for something to happen, like a cat hiding behind a wall for a mouse to run by.

A short, chubby man scurried to the front of the room and pointed at the screen. "The two cardcaptors have started their mission. They have captured Fly."

The children gasped.

X-X-X

The next day…

Rosa's POV

"Hey Tomoyo!" Sakura and I caught up to her in the hallway.

"Hi! Let's go outside for lunch," Tomoyo said cheerfully. "I want to show you guys something." A mischievous giggle escaped from her lips.

I don't like that giggling. It means pure evil, I tell you.

Sakura appeared not to have noticed anything suspicious and followed.

We sat down on the green grass by on the east side of the building. "OK, last night, I caught this on camera."

She switched on her camcorder and rewinded to a certain spot.

OH DEAR GOD. It's Sakura, Cairo, Kero, and I flying on our staffs! I thought we were high enough so that no one saw it!

Sakura sucked in a huge breath. "No, don't!"

"MY ASS! Oh I mean—haha, I think I sat on something weird guys…what could we be ever watching, Tomoyo? Have you taped a new TV show or something?" I grinned guiltily.

"Is another card attacking?" a muffled voice asked in Sakura's bag.

"There shouldn't be…I didn't feel anything weird," came the muffled reply from my bag.

"Is there something in your bags? Maybe you should check," Tomoyo said.

I grimaced at Sakura. Maybe we shouldn't show Tomoyo…this is a super important mission after all, and it has to do with saving the world. It's not safe if many people know about it…

"How did you guys get in there? We told you to stay home!" Sakura screamed, as she zipped open our bags.

"Oh crap," I cursed aloud.

"We just wanted to know how the cardcaptors' lives are…"

"Cardcaptors? May I be introduced?" Tomoyo asked, curious.

"Oh crap it…"

"I'm Keroberos, guardian of the seal, First book!" Kero puffed out his chest.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and even I (I couldn't resist) burst into a fit of giggles.

"You look ridiculous, Kero. Stop puffing out your chest. I am Cairoberos, guardian of the seal, Second book! You can call me Cairo, though," Cairo voiced out cheerfully.

Tomoyo's face widened into an evil grin. I know that face. I bet she's enjoying this. She's planning something evil!

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji. Nice to meet you, and could you two show me what are the abilities of cardcaptors?" she gestured towards Sakura and me.

"Uhhh…"

"Oh crap…Can we not…?"

"It's OK, girls. I trust Tomoyo is a reliable girl. From your guys' conversations which we heard while sitting in your bags, she sounds like she's your best friend, after all," Cairo said encouragingly.

Kero made a 'go on' gesture.

We took off the necklaces that held our keys.

"Release!" we transformed our keys to staffs, in a magnificent display of light. Maybe it was too flashy…Damn Clow.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"That kind of ruined the epicness of it all, dude…" Kero chuckled.

"You should have costumes and ohh! Trademark poses!" Tomoyo ignored him and squealed excitedly.

"Shut up! Someone's coming!" Sakura exclaimed.

We froze and looked guiltily above us like kids caught doing bad things. I whistled off-handedly.

"Yamazaki Takashi! Stop telling lies! Rolls of toilet paper do not grow on banana trees in Russia!" Chiraru dragged Takashi by the ear around the corner for a long lecture.

X-X-X

Sakura's POV

BRRRRRIIIIINGGGG! The annoying bell rang, directing the students back to the homerooms. Most of the rooms were pitch black with the exception of a few lamps.

"AHH! MY ROOM! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" , our math and homeroom teacher, screamed like a sissy. Yes, like a sissy.

"Who would do such a thing?"

Chiraru flipped the light switch on the wall. "Hmm…The fluorescent lighting must've burnt out or something."

"Guys, what happened—whoa…"

The desks and chairs were scrambled into a huge pile in the middle of the room. The flowerpots from the back counter were smashed onto the ground, and pieces of china, wilted flowers, and water were scattered everywhere.

"STEP OUTTA DA WAY! I'LL SAVE ALL OF YOU! MIGHTY ERIOL HAS COME TO SAVE YOUR SOULS! AND MY NUMBER IS 489-0769! MY LOVE FOR YOU, LADIES!"

"Is our homeroom really that bad?" Rosa and Tomoyo asked as they tried to get a better view from the crowd of students.

Eriol's phone rang from his pocket. Mr. Terada was too busy freaking out to yell at Eriol for having his phone turned on during school hours.

"Oh! Hey, baby! What's up, and who are you?" Eriol picked up his midnight blue cell with flamingo pink stripes daintily.

"Eriol…wow," I laughed.

The class erupted in chaos as continued spazzing.

"So, who called you?"

"AHH! MY HOLY EARS! It's…it's…it's…Takashi…"

"Haha, gotcha, dude!" Yamazaki slapped the wall. He was bent over, clutching his stomach while roaring with laughter. He blew a kiss in the air. "I love you, dear Eriol."

Eriol screamed like a little pig. "You—I…sick, gross, ewww….Takashi…I just wanted to let you know, I don't like guys like you, who can't open their eyes."

Takashi's closed eyelids fluttered a little and then he grinned. "I know I don't open my eyes, at least not very often, but just for the record, out of all of you, I did the best on the driving test last week."

I giggled, and looked at the wall. I froze. With all the students milling around, some people tried to jump up, to get a better view of the classroom. And…they jumped right in front of the light of the lamp. I couldn't see their shape on the wall…but…

"Announcement: This is Principal Nakazaki. The power outlet was disconnected, and we are able to turn on the lights now. Thank you."

The simultaneous click of lights echoed throughout the entire school as we swarmed into our classes to clean up the mess.

I looked down behind me and noticed…I had no shadow. But neither did anyone else.

X-X-X

AN: Dun dun dun! They've captured Fly and something new is coming up! What could it be?

Hope you enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review!

But HUZZAH! I passed by driving test, but barely, ahaha. I procrastinated so much: P

A new post is coming your way soon :)

**3, Bluejellooranges August 27, 2010**


	3. My Damage, Your Damage

AN: I don't own Clamp or Cardcaptor Sakura, so don't sue me.

Remind me to drink milk, because I haven't drank any as of late.

X-X-X

Chapter 3: My Damage, Your Damage

_Location: Sakura's house_

_Time: 4:00 PM_

"You mean every room in the school was sabotaged? That seems like a lot of work in thirty minutes! The school has 7 floors! Even if you had a group of students, nobody can manage to do all that without getting noticed, right?" Kero asked through a mouthful of strawberries.

Cairo's face was scrunched up in deep thought. "Wait…that isn't humanly possible…unless…it's a Clow card! Did you notice anything weird?"

Hmmm…I looked up at the ceiling.

Rosa shook her head, and Tomoyo shrugged.

"Sakura, we didn't notice anything. How about you?" Tomoyo asked.

"That's right! Everyone's shadow was gone!" I suddenly remembered what happened this afternoon.

"The second mission of the cardcaptors! OHOHOHOHOHO!" Tomoyo squealed in delight.

"Who said that'd be our second mission? Have we really decided?" Rosa raised her eyebrows.

"We're going there tonight. There's got to be a card! Tomoyo, you can come along and film them. If we watch these videos, we would know how to improve!" Cairo organized excitedly.

"B-b-but…t-there m-m—ight be g-g-ghosts! It's…l-late at night!" I squeaked.

I shivered as the image of a seven-year old Touya told the four-year old Sakura about the occasionally transparent flying things he saw everywhere.

"_Sakura, sometimes, I see Mother. Sometimes, I see other people I don't know, but mostly Mother."_

"_Where?" _

"_Everywhere…I don't understand it. Sometimes she says things to me."_

"_What does she say, Touya?"_

"'_Take care of Sakura, yourself, and your father, Touya.' That's what she always says."_

"_But where is she now?"_

"_She's supposed to be somewhere in the sky, in a wonderful place with lots of clouds."_

"_Ahhh…"_

"_But I see other than Mother too. I can't explain it. They look at me with their big eyes and mouths. I think they're called ghosts."_

"_It's a monster!"_

"_Is not!_

"_Is too!"_

"_Sakura, I just don't know how to explain them, okay? Sometimes, they're big, and they have really long hair, and big teeth. Everything's big on them—_

"_DADDY! TOUYA'S SCARING ME!"_

"Sakura?" Cairo prodded me with the stubby end of her fork.

"H-hoe?" I stammered. "What happened?"

"You were lost in la-la land," Kero shrugged.

"But we have to catch that card…sacrifices must be made! Plus, it is another mission for the cardcaptors!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Sakura, we have to do this…ghosts or the end of the world? Which would you rather do you want?" Rosa asked firmly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. "Tonight. I'll capture that card, so that I can protect Yukito from the end of the world."

Wow…Yukito's so cute! I squealed and squirmed in my chair.

"Are you damning serious? What about everything else? What about us? OK, fine! Nobody cares about us, then!" Rosa raised up her hands in exasperation.

"At least we got her to go. DRESSES, DRESSES, DRESSES! I AM MAKING YOU CLOTHES!" Tomoyo cheered.

X-X-X

_Time: 11:14 PM_

_Location: In front of Tomoeda High_

Tomoyo's limo pulled up. DID I MENTION SHE WAS INSANELY RICH? A white minivan followed behind the limo.

"Let's get changed!" Tomoyo clapped her hands together as she stepped out of the limo. A tall woman in a business suit and sunglasses held the door open for her.

Rosa and I gaped. We'd seen Tomoyo's bodyguards (the women in the business suits) and her limo before, but no matter how many times we saw them, we were still in awe.

"So, I've made battle costumes for everyone," Tomoyo said. She snapped her fingers, and her bodyguards went back into the limo. The one driving the minivan joined the rest in the limo, and they started the engine.

"Miss Daidouji, when would you like us to pick you up?" they asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll call you," Tomoyo waved goodbye as the ladies drove off.

"Battle costumes? Why would we need those, Tomoyo?" I asked.

Kero shook his head. "Look like a pro capturing cards! The cards will be more intimidated."

"But she's going to stuff us into woolly-mammoth suits!" Rosa complained.

"As a matter of fact, last time, it wasn't a woolly-mammoth suit. I gave you a brown coat with a false-fur collar," Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Besides, woolly-mammoth suits aren't in fashion anymore."

"They used to be in fashion?" Rosa grimaced as Tomoyo shoved us into her van. I never knew Tomoyo had that much strength! She had enough to push both of us in!

HOLY LEAPING TREE SHREWS! My jaw dropped open. Inside the van were clothes racks filled with clothes! Man! A minivan filled with CLOTHES! C'MON! WHO EVEN HAS A MINIVAN FILLED WITH CLOTHES?

Tomoyo threw two different outfits at Rosa and me. "Change. Now."

Tomoyo slammed the van door shut for us to change in privacy.

"Woolly mammoth suits," Rosa muttered, and she started counting something with her fingers.

"What are you counting?" I asked.

"I'm counting the number of pairs of shoes in here," she replied.

"ROSA! CHANGE, NOW! I SAID CHANGE! CHANGE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE COUNTING YOUR FINGERS HERE!" Tomoyo hollered from outside.

Rosa dropped her outfit on the ground from the intensity of Tomoyo's shrill cry.

"How did she know you were counting your fingers?" I asked.

"CAMERAS ARE WONDERFUL INVENTIONS, SAKURA! CHANGE!"

"I wonder if these clothes will protect us from damaging our ears, with Tomoyo yelling at us and all," Rosa chuckled. "Tomoyo, please don't kill me for saying that. I know you have a security camera in here now. I'll just have to find it now and dismantle it."

X-X-X

"I did a great job, don't you think? You're wearing my brilliance and genius! How beautiful! Aren't I the best—

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for the costumes. We need to figure out how to combat this card, so hush up, Tomoyo," Rosa rolled her eyes.

"OK! WE'RE PUMPED! WE CAN DO THIS! I CAN HELP PROTECT YUKITO FROM THE END OF THE WORLD! WE CAN CAPTURE THAT CARD! WE CAN…How do we get into the school?" I was really excited, but confused. I suddenly got an idea. "Fly! Haha, I can make it over the gate!"

Rosa joined me in the air. "HOLY COW!"

One of the statues in the front yard pummeled towards us, with its body rotating, like a destructive ballerina.

I screamed right as Rosa yanked me away from the faceless statue while kicking it. It's like the statue had a life of its own!

The statue fell under us as it smashed into small pieces.

"The school shouldn't have been cheap and made the statues out of pottery clay," Rosa shrugged.

"Rosa, maybe it's a good thing for once that you're skilled at breaking and destroying things…that statue always scared me anyways. Let's split up!" I suggested. A black silky looking fabric appeared out of nowhere and started to pursue me and Rosa as we forked in different directions. The fabric separated into two.

The part of the fabric following me gathered into a massive blob from under me, clearly trying to cage me by moving its arms up. I looked down and picked up speed, spurring the sides of my staff-Fly unit towards the small opening at the top of the 'cage.' I circled around one of the trees in the yard, and then up the length of the flagpole standing by the gate. Man! This force is persistent!

Meanwhile, the fabric section chasing after Rosa had captured her in a cocoon. "WINDY!" Rosa's Windy cut a smooth line down the middle, with its shimmering white light scattering the black silky substance.

I scooted out and about the shrubbery and the fountain in front of the school. This time, the black silk decided to try and catch me in a parachute- like shape, the biggest blob advancing behind me, while three other connected threads snapped and snatched at my sides. I looked behind me and whooshed through the jet of the fountain, merely missing one of the connected threads coming at my right arm. My hair dripped with beads of water and I shook them out hurriedly as I flew to the front entrance—

The black substance disappeared.

"It's all good! We turned on all the lights in every room! HUZZAH!" Tomoyo, Kero and Cairo waved to us from one of the windows in the school building.

"HAHAHA, NICE ONE, GUYS!—MY ASS!" Rosa screamed through mid-laugh.

Of course, she had a reason for that…I mean…

The black pieces of fabric had come back and transformed into two grim-reaper- like creatures. They raised their arms and their cloaks billowed in immense ripples from the wind. I was frozen…from fear. Were they g…ghosts?

No, no…Touya said ghosts were white and they had big mouths, teeth, eyes…and…I shivered and clung to my staff.

After a short moment, the creatures glided rapidly towards us.

"HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL! THEY MOVE SO FAST!" I screamed as I took off towards the lighted window that Tomoyo and the guardians were in. "Guys, turn on some more lights!"

At that time, it was like a light bulb lit above Rosa's head. She turned around to glance at the creature following her as she flew towards the one of the walls of the building.

I clamored into the window and turned on every lamp in the classroom.

"But Sakura, we've already turned on the main source of light—you know, the fluorescent ones," Tomoyo pointed out.

"It doesn't hurt to have the others on!" I exclaimed as I shoved one of the lamps into the one of the grim-reaper-look-a-likes' hood just in time as it climbed through the window. It sheered away, trying to get itself away from the light.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ROSA DOING?" Cairo screamed, with her eyes wide and paws on her face.

The creature surged out from a bit further behind to Rosa, until the distance between them was the mere length of a school ruler. It shape-shifted its hand into a dragon's mouth, snapping and biting at the wings of Rosa's staff-Fly complex. But, just as she reached the wall, she suddenly turned up.

The grim-reaper-look-alike following her smashed into the wall. Trying to get back into shape, yet swirling around in chunks, the bits and pieces of the creature slid down the wall.

Taking advantage of the situation, Rosa landed on the ground and hammered her staff in the air. "Return to your power, confined! Clow Card!"

I screamed as the creature following me finally built up resistance to the lamp I was holding, and burst into the classroom, knocking over desks. Tomoyo tumbled backwards, dropping her camera. The guardians escorted her out the classroom as the creature and I glared at each other. My breathing grew nervously ragged, and in the background, the squelch of Rosa's creature being sucked into a portal, where a Clow Card should be formed, raged on.

"See ya!" I exclaimed after a minute, flying back out into the front yard. "AHH!"

The Clow Card tugged with all its might around the wings that had sprouted from the end of my wand. I cringed as it tossed me off, but Fly escaped from the creature and caught me as I came falling down. I landed in the dust dispersing on the pavement of the front yard.

I gasped as memories of me catching Fly spread into my mind. That's right!

Also, this Clow Card had scattered when Rosa had cut through it with Windy. I might not be able to defeat this card, but at least, I can scare it away for now…I need more time to think…

Taking out my Windy card, I took a deep breath and commanded Windy to form a chain around the grim-reaper thing just like I did to Fly.

The creature stood majestically, waiting for my next move, but it started inching away as soon as Windy was summoned. Within less than a few moments, Windy had coiled around the creature. The grim-reaper-look-a-like waved its arms around, trying to free itself. Windy tightened her death grip, probably with enough force to strangle someone. The grim-reaper-thing wriggled in the hold of Windy for a final time, but to no avail.

"Clow Card! Return to your power confined!" I screamed.

The creature stayed still as pieces of it dribbled away into card form, even though Windy continued holding on it tightly, as if it would attempt to escape again. The tiny blobs of black matter formed a glittering card and floated to my hand.

"It's called the Shadow," I said to Rosa.

"Hey!" Tomoyo screamed as she ran from the bushes. I guess she and the guardians took cover there after Shadow had devoured that classroom we were in.

"Hey, you guys did great! Nice maneuvers!" Kero and Cairo patted our shoulders.

"I caught it all on tape! OHOHOHO!" Tomoyo squealed excitedly. "And, you've got to let me come to the next one!"

Tomoyo sighed. "But then, that Clow Card made me drop my camera. What a shame."

We all fell down anime style.

"More costumes?"

"Absolutely."

"Man, you suck."

"I'm not a man, you moron."

"Woman, you suck."

"Has anyone noticed that we have to clean up that classroom that Shadow went in before everyone gets here in the morning?" Cairo asked.

Tomoyo chuckled gleefully as a large collective groan filled the air. "I can film that!"

X-X-X

AN:

**September 25, 2010**-sorry for the long wait! I am actually really tired from school and I kept sleeping at 2 AM everyday for the last two weeks...so I caught a flu and a fever. Yesterday was the presentation from my local university, and just as it was really quiet...I SNEEZED. When I'm sick and I sneeze, there's this weird pre-sneeze nasal whistle. So embarrassing. The entire auditorium heard the sneeze! On the bright side, I owned my ex on the first quiz of the year in physics, so HUZZAH! *cue in tribal celebration dance* and I submitted a 10 page ab for chemistry, and a 23 page one in physics. The possibilities are endless! OK, OK...the length of my labs aren't that special, BUT YOU REVIEWERS ARE!

Here's the deal. I won't publish my next chapter (when it's done) unless I receive 10 reviews for this chapter. The bar will keep on going higher, so tell all your friends and family and dogs and cats to give some feedback!

Thank you to all who reviewed and favorited/ put on story alert for this story! Fanfiction is being kinda dumb right now, so I can't see who submitted reviews...Oh well. Again, thanks, and all who have caught the cold/ various other sicknesses, get better soon!

**-3 Bluejellooranges**


	4. First Date and Stalkers

The Other Version of CCS

AN: I don't own CCS or CLAMP.

**April 23, 2012-It's been…2 years since I put this story on hiatus.**

**I had the biggest writer's block and I started to doubt if I should even be writing a story that followed CCS's episode guide for a general guideline. Then, I went into university and I forgot about the story.**

**WaterPanda. Your review kinda gave me the hope that this story isn't over. I'm not done telling it. The reason why I wrote a lot then deleted it (never finished it), then put it up again is because I was looking at my previous chapters and I kinda puked inside at the quality of writing. **

**One thing I realized about this story is that there are some crack-fic qualities to it—it can be emotional when it needs to be, though. Should I put some sort of warning that this story is kinda a crackfic in the title or something? Let me know, whoever's reading.**

**LET'S FINISH THIS THING ONCE AND FOR ALL! (for the old reviewers, you might not read this again, but whatever.) I hate authors who stop writing a good story. I'll stop being such an ass to those who actually liked the story.**

X-X-X

Chapter 4: First Date and Stalkers

_Time: 3: 20 PM_

_Location: Math class_

Rosa's POV

Sue flipped her blonde hair. I mean, seriously, who even does that in the first place? It's so ditzy.

"Miss Sasaki, can you help me bring this to the office?" Terada asked. "Oh yes, can you help me with carrying these books to the library too? I'll come along. Class, settle down, while I'm gone."

Terada gave the attendance sheet to Rika and they walked out of the classroom.

"Hey Darling, wanna have some fun?" Sue asked Mike flirtatiously, fluttering her eyelashes.

Tomoyo started to laugh. "She sounds like a hooker."

I nodded mutely.

Mike, don't say yes, don't say yes, don't say yes, don't say yes…

"What kind of fun do you have in mind?" Mike raised his eyebrows. "No funny business, though. Oh yeah, and don't call me 'darling.' I don't people thinking we're dating or anything."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Good…Mike doesn't like her…

"What are you sighing for, Chan?" Sue snapped.

I smirked. "Oh nothing, _darling_."

Eriol tapped me from behind and stuffed a ball of crumpled note paper between my back and my chair. I unraveled it and smoothed it out on my desk with my arm.

_Hey, talk to you at lunch. I got some bad news._

_-Eriol_

X-X-X

_Time: 12:30 PM_

My feet thudded silently against the other sounds of the footsteps of the students and their chatter.

"Excuse me," I said, as I squeezed past a particularly long lineup at the cafeteria. Taking the shortcut by the large doors at the back of the cafeteria, I arrived at the H-section of the lockers.

Spotting a flash of blue hair and glasses, I slid against the wall around the hoards of students. "Eriol!"

"Hey, okay, let's go outside. If anyone hears what I say, I'm in big trouble," he whispered, with a quick flash of his glasses.

X-X-X

Eriol jumped up and grabbed onto a tree branch, lifting himself up. He let go for a fraction of a second, and captured the branch between his elbows. Lifting one leg over the branch, he sat up straight.

"Sorry, I made the branch shake," he chuckled.

You know, Eriol can be serious if he wants to be. And he'd only be this serious if what he wanted to say was really important.

I shook my head.

Eriol spoke. "Oh! That's right. I heard in the locker room something about Mike. He was bragging—

"Hey guys, what are you up to?"

I gasped as Mike joined us on the branch. Eriol crossed his arms, clearly annoyed at being interrupted. We shuffled over for more room for Mike. I blushed as Mike got closer with a huge grin on his face.

"Could I borrow one of your guys' notes for English?" he asked.

"Sure, yeah, I'll give them to you right now," I smiled and leapt off the branch. "See you, Eriol! Talk to you later, okay? …hey…are you alright?"

Mike ran off with a head start towards the school, to wait for me in the classroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nevermind, I'll tell you later," Eriol stood up and climbed higher on the tree.

X-X-X

_Location: Tsutsuji (Azalea) Aquarium_

_Time: 9:06 AM_

Location:

Tomoyo's POV

"Yay! We're at the aquarium for a field trip! Fishies!" Sakura squealed while excitedly jumping up and down.

"How are we going to draw the fish? They move around constantly!" Chiraru exclaimed.

Sakura was too excited to care about the biology assignment.

"I can't be sure. Oh! Maybe I can take a picture. Here," I grinned as I took out my new, shiny camera. Its focus and flash options are simply divine. "I can distribute the photos to everyone in the class, so everyone doesn't need to deal with the hassle of the fish swimming and changing position."

"Thanks!" Naoko, Chiraru, Rika, Rosa, and Yamazaki chorused.

Eriol tapped Rosa on the shoulder. "Anyways, Rosa, as I was saying yesterda—

"Oof!" Sakura bumped into the wall after being hyper for fifty hours. (Yes, seriously. We've kept count since Sakura's dad signed the parental consent form for the fieldtrip)

Rosa went to help Sakura up from the ground.

Eriol folded his arms. "Nobody listens to me when I ACTUALLY need to say something!"

I laughed. "That's because nobody cares enough to listen to your crap. You're such a drama queen."

"OH MY GOSH, SHUT UP TOMOYO!" Eriol screamed as he tried to tackle me.

Mike and some other guys laughed at something in the corner.

Rosa waved to him and smiled. She turned around and gave a jump as Sue stormed up and grabbed her arm.

Eriol and I stopped fighting to watch.

"I'm going to put it to you straight. Watch your back because acting like you're all innocent will make everyone hate you. It's unrealistic. I'm trying to teach you. That's why I get Mike, and I get to keep him. Boys will wait at your feet if you offer yourself first. I'm a sexy bitch and everyone likes me. It's normal. Stop that cutesy-oh-I've-fallen-in-love act you put up. It's annoying to everyone." Sue fingered a piece of Rosa's hair.

Rosa's eyes narrowed into angry slits. She slapped Sue's hand away. "Sue, what era are you in? What is this? Mean Girls 3?"

Yamazaki broke the silence. "Well, Mean Girls 2 was really bad, but the guy was really hot—

Rosa continued. "The boys stay by you for the wrong reasons. If YOU'RE not careful, you'll get hurt. Besides, Mike is intelligent enough to reject someone like you!"

"Stay that way and you'll be single for life. You won't have friends either. Watch your back, Chan," Sue snapped.

I turned from listening to Yamazaki's new lie of the hour.

"Sue, stop wasting your effort—

"Let's get going, kids!" Terada hollered. "Split into groups of ten and remember, take notes!"

I put my arm around Rosa. "She's not worth your time. Don't listen to her."

Rosa laughed bitterly. "She's shit-astic. Absolute crap blown out of proportion."

I don't really get all this drama at all.

X-X-X

"Penguins!" Sakura gasped with delight.

The penguin trainer slipped out of the water onto the platform with her wetsuit. She shook her hair and lifted up her arms, calling for attention. The crowd clapped. She held out a hoop and the penguin in the pool leaped through it. Awesome!

I zoomed in with my camcorder. The penguin trainer tossed a fish into the open mouth of the penguin. It climbed onto the side stairs and waddled next to the trainer and they bowed deeply.

Then, the trainer and the penguin cannon-balled into the water. Their teamwork is amazing!

I giggled. That penguin just looked so huggable. The penguin pedaled backwards with its fins and most of the crowd melted from its cuteness.

Suddenly, the trainer and the penguin stretched out helplessly as they were dragged underwater by some invisible force!

A gasp escaped from my lips.

Sakura started to cry. "Someone help them!"

"Do you see that dragon wrapped around their ankles?" Rosa exclaimed.

I blinked. Indeed, a serpent coiled continuously and it snaked up the trainer's leg and the penguin's body. The image of the serpent flickered and I blinked a few times. I couldn't see it anymore.

"Save the penguin! Please! Someone!" Sakura wailed, pounding her fists against the glass.

Bubbles flittered out of the trainer's nose, but less, every second.

They're going to drown! Suddenly, two men in uniforms and black boots hurried to the edge of the platform. One jumped off the platform, hooking two loops of rope around the penguin and the trainer, while trying to stay afloat. The other pulled the extension of the rope as the man in the water started slowly swimming towards the platform. Three other employees helped wrap the rope around the one on the platform, and they pulled. The man in the water flopped onto the platform, panting.

Sakura started to cry.

Luke? The one that came with him must be Touya!

Luke lifted the little penguin out first, and the others carried the penguin trainer out.

Sakura gasped. "I had no idea they worked here. But…thank goodness, the lady and the penguin are safe."

Rosa and I nodded.

It's good that they're safe, but I and all the girls in the crowd had something new to look at…

I only half-nodded to the rest of Sakura's comments since I was too busy watching Luke. He smoothed out his sandy-colored hair and cracked his knuckles before taking the little penguin to the bunch of veterinarians at the bottom of the platform. He…was just so…HOT! I couldn't help but sigh at how handsome Luke was.

Wow…Tomoyo, nice. Shallow to be thinking this when a penguin and lady almost just drowned. I started to slap myself until I realized all the other girls were swooning too.

Touya and the veterinarians brought the penguin to a safer location, while one of the employees pulled out a first aid kit. Luke performed CPR on the trainer, and she gradually woke.

Rosa gasped. "Oh no…I have to put up the electric fence again…Anytime Luke kisses a girl, she immediately starts stalking him."

I laughed. Well, it's no wonder, Rosa…He is REALLY hot.

"Oh…that's awkward…we feel bad for you…" I said, pretending not to find him attractive at all.

"Sorry about the spectacle that just happened. Proceed to the Cage Cafe if you'd like, for some refreshments. Free sundaes for everyone here. That is all," Touya announced over some speakers.

X-X-X

_Time: 7:20 PM_

Kero frowned, "Hmm…don't you think that's a little weird?"

"You're not the only one who's scratching his or her head," I said.

"You mean a penguin almost drowning? Definitely," Cairo replied.

Cairo and Kero looked at each other oh-so- suspensefully.

"A CARD!"

Kero gulped some soda before speaking. "I did feel something sensationally magical around here since this morning."

Sakura was squealing and blushing madly, obviously not listening to our conversation.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Cairo asked.

"I'm going on a date with Yukito! My Yukito!"

"Sakura, I will make you the PERFECT outfit for the occasion!" I screamed with stars in my eyes.

"Ummm…Where's he taking you to? When did he ask you for a date?" Rosa raised her eyebrows.

"The aquarium…he asked me when I ran into him at the bakery," Sakura whispered, barely able to contain her excitement.

The guardians and Rosa swiveled their heads and made brief eye contact.

"Sakura, this is a great opportunity!" Cairo jumped up.

"I know, isn't it? A date with Yukito…my first alone time with him…" she radiated happiness.

"No! A perfect opportunity to catch the card, you moron!" Cairo and Rosa sighed in exasperation.

X-X-X

The Next Day

_Location: Tsutsuji (Azalea) Aquarium_

_Time: 11:30 AM_

"Hi, Yukito!" Sakura squealed, beet red. She clasped her hands together and smoothed out her white dress.

We hid behind some bushes.

"Dear God, I hope we don't get noticed by the people here," Kero said, before hiding in my braid. He's right. It'd look awfully suspicious if people knew us and saw what we were doing. Disguises can help distract them for a bit.

Rosa adjusted her fake mustache and shifted her footing around in her brother's Grade 9 graduation suit, which was too small for him now.

"Let's follow behind in about a minute," Cairo peaked out of Rosa's top hat.

Rosa adjusted her tie and picked up her suitcase. "OK, let's go over this again. I am Sir, not Mister, Kuppy. You are Seiko Ozawa, the stereotypical 'teenage emo girl', just loitering around."

I blinked, trying to get used to all the eyeliner on my eyes, and adjusted my hair band and skirt.

"Let's go," I said. "Go first, Sir Kuppy. We'll follow soon."

Sir Kuppy/ Rosa straightened up and paid for his/ her ticket.

I spotted 'him' go inside, and Kero and I followed quickly.

Sir Kuppy hurried up to the second floor by escalator and took out a pair of binoculars from his suitcase. I followed roughly 30 seconds later and arrived on the third floor, facing Sir Kuppy, but above 'him.'

As unnoticeably as possible, I dug out a bag from within one of the flower pots of large shrubs circling the balcony of the third floor. Rosa had broken in last night and stored the bag in there.

From the grimy bag, I took out a walkie talkie and put it on my belt. Then, I took out my camera from my jacket.

Kero turned on the walkie talkie and said, "Moustache, Golden wings here. We can see Cherry Blossom and Brother's Best Friend on the first floor. Have you seen anything weird on your end?"

"Mommy! Look! There's a talking cat!" a little kid gasped.

"Kid, you better be quiet. We're on business. Scram," I sneered.

The child ran away, crying.

"I feel so bad," I giggled.

Kero chortled. "Well, you have to be all grumpy to not seem like yourself."

Sakura and Yukito settled in a restaurant on the top floor.

Sakura ate her bowl of ice cream slowly, looking at the beautiful fish tank that stemmed from the bottom floor.

Yukito heartily spooned his gigantic sundae into his mouth.

"Enough spying on their date…we're looking for a card!" Kero hissed.

The sound of breaking glass and a boom preceded the whoosh of water gushing out of the tank. The fish tank had exploded and wide varieties of fish flopped around on the top floors. Most of the levels were submerged underwater. Sakura let out a squeak and as she tried to escape from the rapidly rising waters, she toppled clumsily into the large pool of water.

Yukito's hand fell out of hers when he turned back on the stairs to look. Most people were crowded on the stairs, trying to avoid the water.

"Moustache, get here now! Sakura's in trouble!" I screamed into the walkie talkie.

A disgruntled sigh came from the other end. "I can see that. We're on the same floor and I'm on my way."

Touya and Luke were now dressed as waiters of the café and they held a middle-aged woman tightly as she tried to get back her purse, which had been dropped into the water.

"It's mine! That purse is mine! All my money and my ID!" she yelled.

Touya frowned. "It's not worth your life. You could be putting yourself in danger, Ma'am. Please wait until the administration has cleared this situation."

Rosa came into view as Sir Kuppy, and she was making her way here slowly because of everyone cramped into the stairs. She looked around frantically, trying to find something to help. "Screw."

She leaped into the massive flood.

"Sir, no!" Luke hollered. "Stop! Come back!"

Yukito jumped in, as well.

Touya threw up his hands in exasperation. "Oh, not you too!"

The lady he was restraining took the opportunity to wrestle free from his grip, but I managed to hold her tight before she got too far.

I cringed as Rosa dived deeper and deeper. A few moments later, a large whirlpool started! Rosa resurfaced with an unconscious Sakura by her side. Rosa slumped onto the edge of a staircase.

The crowd dragged them out and Touya rushed over to smack Sakura's face.

"Sakura, wake up!"

Rosa brushed some hair out of her eyes and tucked it into her hat. "Somebody smashed a door downstairs, so the water was allowed to drain out. The water level went down."

Yukito climbed onto the staircase, dripping with water. He set down the axe he was carrying and the crowd made some room for him. "That was me. Touya, it drained into the recreation room."

A nurse told the people to step aside before she administered CPR on Sakura. "It was good you all reacted quickly. She was only in the water for a short time."

Sakura coughed and spit out some water. "Oh, I'm sorry…I was having too much fun to pay attention to the card…But I felt the dragon drag me under water. Very strong…"

"Don't say sorry! It wasn't your fault the fish tank exploded! As for the dragon—

Rosa and I suddenly realized Sakura wasn't supposed to know Sir Kuppy or Seiko Ozawa.

"That sounded too familiar…we sound like we're friends…" I whispered.

Rosa nodded and twirled her moustache, which had miraculously not fallen off after she had gone under water. "Don't worry, little girl! It will be all alright!"

Rosa started laughing maniacally in a deeper, somewhat manly voice.

Luke looked at us curiously. "Who are you?"

"I am Sir Kuppy. Uh, I have an important meeting to get to…" Rosa excused herself and ran down the stairs, which had cleared, since the floors were not flooded anymore.

Luke cocked his head to one side. "Mr. Kuppy?"

Rosa screamed back. "Not, Mr. Kuppy, but SIR KUPPY!"

I plastered a grumpy expression on my face. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing…" Luke replied and he gave me a weirded-out expression.

Yukito gasped. "It's so sad! My ice cream sundae disappeared in this mess! My shaved ice is gone too! And so is my milkshake!"

"What a shame," I grumbled.

Sakura gasped and then she winked at me. "Yukito, you're a genius!"

X-X-X

Sakura's POV

_Location: Tsutsuji (Azalea) Aquarium_

_Time: 11:04 PM_

Rosa and I were ready in our costumes as Tomoyo prank called the security officer in one of the booths by the parking lot.

"Free tacos! Awesome!" the portly man giggled.

We ran by the booth he was sitting in and sneaked into the empty building when he turned around in his chair.

"Are you sure this is the one?" Kero asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. This is it. Touya said this pipe was the main one in the aquarium, after I asked. He was a little suspicious though…" I nodded.

"Okay, we've gone over this plan about twelve times. I'll meet you guys in the eastward corridor." Tomoyo ran off into the depths of the dark building.

Rosa nonchalantly looked around and clapped my shoulder. "I wonder why there was a whirlpool in the penguin section and why the main water tank exploded."

"What could this EVER be? Oooh, I'm so scared! Where could the cause of the whirlpool be?" I said loudly.

Rosa looked up at the ceiling dramatically and made Damsel-in-Distress sounds…whatever Damsel-in-Distress's sounded like. I really hope our stupid acting will lure the Clow card out…we must see it to defeat it.

There was a disturbance in the exposed pope, bubbling, bubbling…suddenly, a gigantic dragon made of water erupted from the pool and water and flung itself at us.

"Fly!"

We whipped past the open door and soared down the stairs.

The staircase was too narrow for two Fly's. The wings on my staff slipped past the stair rail and Rosa and I bumped into each other.

"Hoe!"

BOOM! We crashed into the wall and collided with the ceiling.

"Gah!" Rosa pulled away from my Fly and flew above me.

The Clow Card was furious that we escaped, and came down upon us with an even greater force.

The dragon spit out jets of water and as we tried to dodge, we slammed into each other again. I tumbled off my Fly and Rosa lunged down to lift me onto her Fly.

We made a sharp turn into a light corridor and barely managed to avoid the jets of water as we zipped down the escalator.

The dragon split into two, trying to trap us on both sides.

Rosa cursed as she accidentally hit the rail on the escalator. "Sorry, Sakura."

I wasn't sure what she was apologizing for…swearing or bumping into the handrail? I had no time to ask her because she twirled around on her Fly. My stomach tightened with a sickening lurch.

"Over here!" Tomoyo waved to us and skipped into a room.

We quickly joined Tomoyo as the dragons turned into this hallway. The door we were hiding behind was slightly open, so we could see through it. The dragons looked around confusedly, trying to find us.

Eventually, they decided to search in the room across from us, which happened to be the ice room where some of the fish food was stored. The door was slightly ajar.

Rosa and I bolted out suddenly. My hand was gripped tightly around Rosa's and my Windy cards which I had prepared to whip out for this opportunity.

"Windy and Windy!" I shouted.

We could see just a small glimpse of the two Windy's cornering the dragons as Rosa kicked the door shut.

I sighed. "Good thing we made use of your Windy card too, Rosa. You know, just in case one couldn't catch both of them."

The door hammered against its hinges. A little frost formed around the edges of the door frame. I put my ear to the door. The Windy cards slipped through the door into our hands.

"Is it…?" Rosa asked.

I nodded and opened the door. Two blue-skinned spirits were frozen into the ground. Their faces were leering, as if they were in a fight just before they were frozen. Their claws glinted in the light of the one lamp on the ceiling. Little fangs poked from their gums. Rosa touched one of the spirits' faces.

Rosa smiled. "It's ice."

Tomoyo cheered from behind us. "Seal it, then!"

I glanced at Rosa. In sync, we raised our staffs and chanted: "Clow Card, return to your power confined!"

Whipping down our wands, spots of sparkle-filled space appeared and the frozen spirits were collected with the clink and crack sound of ice breaking.

"The card…is called Watery."

Rosa called Cairo's phone to tell her the news. Tomoyo and I put our ears close to Rosa's phone to hear what Cairo was saying. Cairo sighed on the other end.

"It's the next elemental card."

X-X-X

**AN: **We're getting closer and closer to meeting the Li twins! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Thank you so much!


	5. Chores and Prophecy

Chapter 5: Chores and a Prophecy

Sakura's POV

VROOOMM! I rolled the vacuum cleaner back and forth in the basement. Ah…I'm almost done vacuuming. This morning has been quiet, since Dad's gone on a trip and Touya's at soccer practice.

I stood on a chair to open the window near the top of the room. A light breeze came in, airing out the basement.

Whoosh! The wind blew into the room from the open window. Four cards floated into the room. I picked them up. Hmm. There was something black smeared on all of them. I'll leave them here and come back for them later when I finish cleaning.

X-X-X

"Finally done!" I sighed. I hauled the gigantic grocery bags into my house, setting them on the floor by the door.

Something grabbed my ankle. Before I had time to scream, I was being dragged toward the basement! I hung onto the side of the wall and looked behind me.

Plants were sprouting out of the basement! The vine that grabbed my ankle tightened.

My grip on the wall was slipping. I'd never get out of the basement if I was dragged down there! As my hand slipped, I used my free leg to kick the basement door shut. The plants strained against the door.

"Huuuuuuue! That was a nice nap! …Sakura, why are there big branches growing all over the house?" Kero screamed.

"Um…a card?" I grimaced. My cell phone slipped out of my pocket. "Kero! Call Rosa! I think it's a card…"

X-X-X

Somebody else's POV

The room was dark and smoke swirled out of the lanterns.

My brother and I exchanged glances. He looked tense.

Sang Bak sighed. "The cards, you ask me about? Clow Cards?"

"Yes," Mother said.

Sang Bak rung a small bell and grabbed six paper slips from a basket by his side. He threw them in the air.

The paper slips landed on the table in a scattered way. Sang Bak put his face close to the slips and studied them closely.

"There are people other than the Li Clan catching the released Clow Cards," said Sang Bak.

My forehead creased. Who else would know about the Clow Cards?

Mother blinked slowly. "Where are the Clow Cards now?"

Sang Bak touched one slip of paper. "In Japan."

Shaoran stuttered. "W-who has captured some of the Clow Cards now? Are they highly trained sorcerers?"

Sang Bak touched another slip of paper. "High school. High school girls."

"W-what? Shouldn't highly skilled sorcerers be the only ones able to catch them?" I asked.

Sang Bak nodded slowly. "They are not very skilled now."

Mother showed no sign of surprise. Her face was emotionless. She was probably already thinking about how to get catch all the cards before those high school girls do.

Sang Bak nodded again. "They are not very skilled now. Potential. They have lots of potential though."

X-X-X

Mother said we had to retrieve the Clow cards. I'm not sure why Shaoran and I are being chosen to do this…I know, we're the twin sons of the leader of the Li Clan, my mother…but there were lots of kids in the Clan who have more magical talent than us.

Shaoran's the responsible one. Me? I'm the lazy guy around here. I'm smart and things just kinda work themselves out, so I don't try very hard at anything.

Everyone in the Clan takes things seriously. I could see Shaoran practicing his sword-fighting behind the trees, while I stretched out on the sofa. We're going to Japan tonight.

My sisters were screaming over some pop star upstairs in my room. That's when I came out into the courtyard, not wanting them to kill my ears. I want a more epic cause for losing my hearing than my sisters screaming.

I glanced at the window and Mother stood there, nodding at me. She threw the curtains back together.

X-X-X

Rosa's POV

Sakura told me and Cairo that there was a small Clow Card problem in her house. Being dangled upside down by a vine was not my idea of a "small Clow Card problem." Heh.

"It's definitely a Clow Card! Did you see anything today?" Cairo asked Sakura.

"Uh…I saw four cards fly in today after I finished vacuuming the basement," Sakura said.

"If you saw them, why didn't you write your name on them!" Kero screamed. "Maybe you could've told me before you went out! If you write your name on a card, you instantly have power over it. You don't have to capture it that way."

The door creaked open as we argued. Oh my God, was someone coming in?

"Quick! Hide!" I screamed.

Sakura and I put our hands in front of our faces. Great disguise.

"OHOHOHO! Well, we have a new adventure, for my favorite cardcaptors! Good thing I decided to drop by your house today, Sakura!" Tomoyo squealed, pulling her camera and her outfits, from her small bag.

"Really, Tomoyo…?" I laughed. "Can you cut the vines on me and Sakura?"

Tomoyo smiled. "And then you guys will change into my costumes?"

X-X-X

"I feel double the power of Clow Cards here," Kero commented, looking down in the basement.

Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I put my hands on my hips.

Kero pushed me down and I slid on the extremely bumpy way to the basement floor.

Sakura screamed as everyone else slid down after me.

"OW!" Tomoyo fell ON me. SMART.

"Cards, come out!" Sakura and I cried. Two little elf-thingys peeped out of the gigantic cloud.

They giggled. Really evilly. Like little kids. On sugar.

"It's the Rain Card!" the guardians screamed at the same time.

The elves started to pour a light rain from their cloud.

"You know it's not too bad," Sakura smiled. She twirled around in the rain.

WHOOSH! A huge jet of water fell onto Sakura.

"You said that too soon," I laughed. "Watery!" Capture and surround Rain!"

Watery growled and swirled around the elves. The two elf-thingys pounded on the walls of water. Sakura and I glanced at each other.

"Clow Card, return to your power confined!"

Suddenly, a light exploded in the corner. Two beautiful woodland fairies appeared, and then became cards before we could do anything. "Wood," I murmured, as the cards floated into Sakura's and my hands.

"This card is friendly and peaceful," Cairo smiled. "Well done!"

X-X-X

The next day

"Okay, this is officially my favourite shop for getting stuffed toys," Chiharu told us.

Naoko, Rika, Sakura, Tomoyo and I followed Chiharu inside in the store.

The owner, Maggie, greeted us at the counter. We helped Maggie set up a week ago, since she was new to the area and was having a lot of trouble lifting all her boxes by herself.

"This is such a cute bear!" Chiraru squealed, holding a panda doll. The panda then started bouncing around on the floor.

We all looked at each other, freaked out.

Maggie looked kinda worried, but waved it off when Naoko asked why the doll was bouncing.

Chiraru paid for it and we left for her house.

X-X-X

Chiharu decided to invite us all over for afternoon tea.

"And this is my room!" Chiraru showed us.

I stepped in, and "Holy shit!" came out of my mouth. Everyone else fainted.

"There's more in the next room!" she exclaimed. Okay, I officially join the people who fainted.

She put the panda in her shelf as we got up and left for the next room. Chiraru turned around and left to close the door but…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chiraru screamed. She slumped onto the floor. "The panda's gone!"

We found the window was open, and the curtain ruffled in the wind.

"It's gone!" Chiharu sobbed.

Everyone looked at each other, confused.

Chiharu lay on her side. "It was stolen…"

"But who would steal stuffed toys?" Tomoyo asked.

X-X-X

"But who would steal stuffed toys?" I asked Cairo. Cairo munched on some rice.

"You should probably talk to the store owner," she replied. "It's weird…yes. Let's call Sakura and Tomoyo to go to the store with us too."

X-X-X

We came to the store and saw Maggie inside the door. She was about to flip the sign on the door to 'closed.'

"Hello, girls. What are you doing here so late? I'm about to close up the shop," Maggie said.

Sakura cleared her throat. "Well, we have something to ask…"

"Oh, alright. Come inside then," Maggie kindly said.

Tomoyo, Sakura and I glanced at each other. Kero and Cairo were hiding in Tomoyo's handbag.

Maggie picked up a cup from the counter and took a sip. She put the cup down. "So, what would you like to ask?"

"Uh, Maggie, you remember that panda doll that Chiharu bought today? She brought it home and when she turned around, it wasn't there any more. She thinks someone stole it, because the window was open when it previously wasn't. Do you know anyone that steals stuffed animals?" Sakura asked.

I nodded. "Do you know if this has anything to do with how the doll was bouncing earlier?"

Maggie fidgeted and gulped. Her lip started to quiver and her forehead creased.

"I…"

Maggie's eyes started to water.

We gasped.

Tomoyo patted Maggie's arm. "Oh, Maggie, we're sorry if we said something that made you cry…"

Sakura clasped her hands and started to cry too. "I'm not sure why you're crying, but I feel bad for making you cry. Sorry!"

Maggie reached for the tissue box.

I stepped forward. "Maggie, we're sorry if we said anything that offended you." I started to bow many times, saying 'sorry.'

There's something wrong here. Very wrong. Maggie crying sets off a switch in my head for me to become increasingly worried. Just hearing that Chiharu's doll was missing was enough to make her cry…?

Maggie sniffled. "Every time somebody bought that doll, it always came back my store. Sometimes it went outside the store by itself. But it was always near me. Everybody thought I was a thief and I had to keep moving to different towns. I'm sorry that I cried. You girls didn't do anything wrong. I was just really upset because so many people have told me the doll disappeared and then blamed me. I thought I finally moved far away from the towns I used to live in for this to happen."

"We wouldn't blame you," Tomoyo said kindly. Tomoyo and I hugged Sakura and Maggie.

"Yeah. Maggie, I don't think you're the kind of person to steal purchases from your customers. Especially if it's only this one panda doll that's disappearing all the time," I said.

Sakura smiled weakly, wiping her tears with her sleeve. Tomoyo raised her eyebrows at me and Sakura.

"Tomoyo, you have something else to ask Maggie, right?" Sakura said to Tomoyo.

"Uhuh! Maggie…"

X-X-X

Sakura and I parted ways and went to look for the doll. Maggie's store was close to a park, and since Maggie said the doll was always in her vicinity, it was likely to be around here.

The area was silent and dark. It was pretty scary to be walking around alone so late, but Sakura and I wanted to cover more ground, so we split up.

I walked as quietly as possible, scanning the ground area for a panda doll. It's actually pretty funny if you think about it. I'm looking for a moving doll. Heh.

The crackle of a branch startled me. I quickly looked to my left. The stuffed animal.

I ran for it and grabbed its leg. The panda doll stopped jumping. A pink bunny popped out of it and disappeared somewhere.

"Hoeee!" Sakura, who came from somewhere, nabbed its leg and it dragged her up into the sky.

"Fly!" I zoomed up and caught up to them. Suddenly, the bunny stopped and dropped. So it wasn't flying?

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed. Her hand slipped from its grip on the bunny. "Fly!"

Fortunately, Sakura managed to stay aloft with Fly.

The bunny fell down on me and continued to drop. It pulled my hair and dragged me down. I shook it loose and flew after it. Suddenly, it disappeared. Where did it go?

BOOM. BOOM. Those were the sounds of giant footsteps…?

Sakura and I looked behind us with horror. The yellow eyes of the bunny blinked at us. It smirked at us. The bunny had somehow grown to a monstrous size.

"Rosa, get away!" Sakura yelled, as she flew away. For some reason, I was frozen in place. I gulped. Never imagined my death would be due to being eaten by a giant ass rabbit.

It roared at me and I jerked out of my frozen state. I was prepared to zoom down close to the ground and use the park's trees as cover. I'm kinda wondering if Maggie noticed any of this.

It started to stomp towards me. I flew quickly away from it until I noticed a large thud on the ground. It didn't sound like the bunny's stomping. I whipped my head around (no, au contraire, Willow Smith, I do not whip my hair back and forth. Ha.) The rabbit had clumsily toppled to the ground! Without a second thought, I took advantage of the situation and stepped off Fly to strike down my staff.

"Clow card return to your power confined!" I commanded, and the card flew right into my hands. Jump…figures as to why it kept jumping.

"Hmm," I mumbled.

The silence was disturbed by Sakura's panicked voice. "Help!"

I turned around to go help her, but I was stopped by Cairo and Kero.

I gasped. "I thought you guys were hiding in Tomoyo's bag?"

"We were, but we wanted to see how things were," Kero said.

"I think I'm going to help Sakura now." I started to run towards Sakura's direction but the guardians stopped me.

"I think she has this under control. Let her handle this. It's only the Jump card, and the Jump card is probably one of the most stupid cards ever. The only thing troubling about it is trying to find a way to capture it," Cairo explained.

Kero nodded. "We wanted you two to learn through experience, which is why we didn't come with you two initially. The more situations that you end up facing alone, the more quick-acting you are. If it really so happens that we can't help you, you would have already had a few experiences of facing the cards yourself. Besides, any card that is extremely dangerous, we wouldn't let you face it alone."

I nodded. Our guardians were just trying to train us.

Sakura was being chased by a herd of stuffed animals. I'm really wondering now if Maggie noticed a bunch of her merchandise got out of her shop. If she didn't notice, oh I don't know. She's probably ridiculously unobservant in that case.

"Wood!" Sakura demanded. Jump was trapped in Wood's cage!

"Sakura, no…it's too gentle…" Kero sighed.

It flew out! The supersize form move was done again, and I yawned. Hmm…I have cookies in my bag. I got them out and started eating them. I didn't have dinner yet, okay?

I just watched Sakura run away from the bunny, and I kept eating until I could pour the crumbs into my mouth.

"Hooeee!" Then, Sakura's bunny toppled over.

"Return to your power confined!" Sakura said.

X-X-X

"Why did you guys take so long? I had trouble thinking of enough stuff to say!" Tomoyo exclaimed as we picked her up from the shop.

Sakura and I laughed. "So you guys didn't see the giant pink fluffy bunnies stomping around outside? Did you guys even see that half of Maggie's store's merchandise was gone?"

Tomoyo stopped walking. "WHAT. I MISSED ALL OF THAT? I WASN'T THERE TO FILM IT?"

X-X-X

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **Please review!** It's really important for me to see your feedback. Seriously. **REVIEW!**

**Is the story really that bad not to warrant reviews? Let me know. This chapter is an edited version and the next chapter will go up soon too.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Other Version of CCS

**Is the story really that bad not to warrant reviews? Let me know. This chapter is an edited version and the next chapter will go up soon too.**

X-X-X

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. It belongs to CLAMP.

Dear people who are still reading,

Look, I know some of you are still reading. People even put this story on alert or on their favourites. For all of my hard work, please drop me a review and let me know how the story is doing, especially now that it's so easy to review with the box for reviewing right at the bottom of the page.

Thank you. I'll be forever grateful to you if you do review.

Love,

Bluejellooranges

X-X-X

Chapter 6: Far, far Away

Naoko's POV

Aw shoot! I'm going to be late for piano class! I'll take the shortcut by Penguin Park.

A bright light! It had suddenly flashed in front of me. What is that? I followed the path, leading to a cliff with broken off, rusting handrails.

Oh my God! The light exploded, and eyeballs rained down on the ground. They surrounded me, and I could hear their squishy insides. The eyeballs rolled towards me, even as I backed away. My mind blanked, and instantly remembered the time my brother showed me a fish eyeball. I was so scared, and I ran away, screaming.

X-X-X

Rosa's POV

"The eyeballs, they just kept coming, coming, and coming!" Naoko shook. I think that's the first time I've seen her so scared. I mean, she's the one who tells the ghost stories.

"LALALALALALALALALAA! NOT LISTENING! BLAHAHAHAHAHAA! RAINBOWS AND PONIES AND SUNSHINE AND LOLLIPOPS!" Sakura screamed, somewhere in the corner of the basketball court. Sakura hates ghost stories, so she's trying to distract herself.

I looked around and noticed something that would taint my memories forever.

"Ohh yeah! We have a class together, right, Bob?" Sue twirled a piece of her hair around her finger.

"I'm Richard. No one in school is called Bob. We have science together. I'm not interested in you. Please leave me alone," my green-haired friend replied monotonely.

Richard was an exchange student from America. He came last year and ended up staying since his parents ended up working in Japan. He's well-liked because he's cheerful and easygoing. His hair is blond, but because he's on the swim team, his hair became green.

Seems like Sue's a little late on flirting with him. I swear, I think most girls had crushed on him at some point (even me), but he seemed more interested in hanging out with his friends and playing sports.

Sue appeared to be taken a little aback by Richard's instant rejection. I thought she was flirting with Mike, but I guess she's trying to play with Richard too?

Eriol has been trying to talk me about something ever since that day I lent Mike my English notes. I'm not sure why it's so important…he's always trying to say something but either of us busy or I forget to ask him. I should ask him soon.

X-X-X

Somebody else's POV

Again, we were in the meeting room. Mother set two cameras on those girls. We watched the camera recording for the brown-haired girl, and now, the black-haired girl.

We found out, the girl with the short brown hair was named Kinomoto Sakura.

The other girl was called Chan Rosa.

They were pretty different, but they were good friends. They were also friends with another girl called Daidouji Tomoyo, who knew of their cardcaptor identities.

We are good stalkers. That's how the Li clan takes down rivals.

"We need to study the subjects of these two cameras. Their personalities are very important. What do you observe?" Mother pressed us.

"I don't see what's so important about their personalities," Shaoran whispered to me.

Mother heard him.

"It is important because we can see the way they do things. See Kinomoto? She likes using Windy a lot. She likes to run away from the card before she does anything, which buys her time. However, the methods she uses are creative and unpredictable," Mother observed. "Chan is interesting. She uses her logic more than anything in capturing cards and mostly stays calm unlike Kinomoto. She runs away, but cuts to the chase a bit faster. She's not as creative as Kinomoto is."

Shaoran snorted as my mother called Kinomoto "creative."

"Kinomoto isn't to be underestimated. She's smart and cute at the same time!" my sisters chorused. And here comes their screaming again.

Mother is correct. I might be lazy and mostly uninterested and not concerned about this, but these strangely powerful girls should be watched.

X-X-X

Rosa's POV

"Here's the path I took in the park." Naoko motioned us to the scene. Sakura shivered like it was -50 degrees!

Suddenly, a bright light exploded in front of the cliff. I saw the shiny bike I saw in the mall window! It was so cool and it was there for me to ride it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" everyone screamed. Was the bike really that bad?

"And the eyeballs, the eyeballs, the eyeballs!" Naoko cried.

"A vampire!" Chiraru clung onto Rika. "And, he wasn't like Edward Cullen! He wasn't handsome…he…he was ugly and wanted to drink all my blood…"

"With long pointy ears!" Rika exclaimed.

"A hamburger!" Tomoyo screamed hungrily. I don't how a person can scream hungrily, but that's what Moyo did.

"A woman with long hair…"Sakura said bowing her head… "It was sooo scary!" She whimpered, leaning against Tomoyo and me.

X-X-X

"I don't know why I could see a bike and everyone saw different things!" I groaned to Cairo when Luke and Dad were out.

I sighed.

"We should go tomorrow. Same time and place…I'll see what it is! And I'll talk to Kero," Cairo advised thoughtfully. "I hope Tomoyo makes a cool outfit for me!"

"Why are you, Kero, and Tomoyo the only ones who are excited for the outfits?" I asked her.

"Obviously because Kero and I look great in the outfits," Cairo laughed.

I giggled. "So you mean, Sakura and I look ugly in them?!"

X-X-X

_Location: The cliff_

Okay! No frilly, itchy costumes! I was in a tinkerbell-sort of outfit today. I swished the purple dress; good, it allowed me to move. The bright light exploded again! That bike…what if I tried it out? What would happen?

"Be careful!" Tomoyo held up her camera.

Hmmm…I cautiously approached the bike and touched it. It was the real thing. I started to pedal it and the bike rolled on smoothly. Nothing happened, and I felt the ground. I kept riding, and paid no attention to what anybody else were doing…just me and the bike.

Wait, I remember what happened before I hopped onto the bike. There was a cliff here… No way, this is just an illusion!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" The ground vanished before my eyes and I dropped like a brick. "Fly!"

I landed on my staff before I could plummet to my death.

A weird jigsaw-puzzle-shaped presence floated in front of me, when I finally looked up.

I flew back to the edge of the cliff and landed on the ground. "Clow card! Return to your power confined!" I yelled.

So it is a card! Illusion…that's why everybody saw different things!

I suddenly felt a bound around my mouth. I could still breathe, so I walked towards Cairo.

"It was…" I couldn't say "Illusion!" What's wrong with me? Why can't I say the word "Illusion"?

Screams and shouts echoed between the trees before the sounds were close to the edge of cliff.

"Sakura!" She fell in almost slow motion off the cliff. I rushed to get her, but the guardians and I were shoved back by this barrier.

The barrier was so strong, sturdy as steel. But still, it actually pushed us onto the ground with a force that no steel would ever have.

X-X-X

Sakura's POV

Mother? Is that really you? Oh! I missed you so much! So have Dad and Touya!

"Come," the beautiful woman motioned. Her long flowing locks of gray flowed in the wind.

I followed without a doubt.

X-X-X

Rosa's POV

Owww…..that really hurt. Ouch. I sat up and looked around at the surroundings. They were not familiar to me. It appeared to be someone's living room, decorated in traditional Japanese style. Sakura lay beside me. I wonder…have we been kidnapped? And why was there something preventing me from saying "Illusion"?

"Oh…you woke up," Yukito walked into the room, relieved. "I don't know what happened back at the cliff, but both of you passed out!"

He continued: "Tomoyo went home. She's fine, but she's really worried."

"Oh…Okay then…I'm mostly worried about Sakura…About the cliff, well, we were making a mass ice cream float and it slid out of my house all the way to the cliff. Sakura almost fell over, but I reached for a tree and…the branch kinda whacked me in the head…by that time the float should've stopped," I nervously rambled. That was the lamest lie I ever told.

No ice cream on our clothes even for fake evidence. Luke would be ashamed.

"Ohhhh…my head hurts…" Sakura woke up and felt the bump on her head. "Y-Yukito?"

"Sakura, how are you feeling?" Yukito asked gently.

Her eyes widened and she said almost inaudibly, "I saw my mother."

Yukito frowned and silently thought for a moment. "If it was your mother, I don't think she wouldn't let you get hurt," he said finally.

Sakura looked into his eyes for a bit, while I twiddled my fingers nervously.

"Your brothers are coming to pick both of you guys up," he said after a short silence.

The doorbell rang and Yukito left the room to open the door.

"YOU BAD KIDS! I KNEW IT! IT WAS THE ICE CREAM FLOAT! YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME COME TOO! THEN, WE COULD'VE PUT ON DIAPERS AND RUN AROUND THE FRIGGIN PARK!" Luke yelled oh-so-angrily.

I'm quite sure Luke knows that I want to tell a lie with my current facial expression. We've both agreed a long time ago that if either of us need to tell an alibi but can't come up with a suitable one, it'd be the ice cream float prank. He's probably going to ask me what's really going on at home.

"Monster! What were you doing! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING THE LAUNDRY!" Touya yelled.

"WE HAVE PIE!" Yukito skipped into the room. It seems that while we were all yelling he came in and out of the room.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

X-X-X

Luke and I were back at home.

"I am so going beat you on this! Argh!" I huffed, gripping on, trying to win the arm wrestle.

"No, too bad, sis. That's for not letting me come along and wear diapers. I miss the feeling," he said with no trace of struggle on his face. "By the way, what really happened back in the park? And why were you resorting to the ice cream float prank lie?"

I'm never going to tell him about the cards. I reached over the table and under his armpits, tickling him.

"AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

That should probably distract him long enough…heh.

X-X-X

Next day

"Okay, we're gonna go again?" Kero asked anxiously.

"Rosa, didn't you catch the card?" Cairo turned.

I nodded. BUT I HAVE A FRIGGIN PROBLEM WITH THAT!

"Why can't you show us?" Sakura asked.

"Ohh…It's the no-telling-spell-or-else-you-are-a-snitchy-bitch spell that Clow put on most of his cards!" Kero exclaimed.

You have got to be kidding me. This is the spell? Why couldn't he have used a better name? Apparently Clow has the mind of a 4 year old playing in the park and screaming about how tattlers are bad.

"Okay…Well, Yukito said that if I really saw my mom, she wouldn't let me get hurt," Sakura said thoughtfully.

I recoiled slightly from Sakura. It was just really creeped out from how she recited Yukito's exact words.

"That's true, Sakura. You better be more careful next time," Cairo sighed.

"Alright then, tonight," Kero pounded his fist. He so closed the case.

X-X-X

The bright light exploded in front of us again when we reached the cliff. The light was so bright that I might've gone blind. But then I'm always blinded by disgusting things because I live with Luke.

The light exploded and…

HER MOTHER!

Sakura went towards the glowing woman that I only saw in pictures in the picture frames and hung up on the walls at her home.

X-X-X

Sakura's POV

Mother? Is that you? Oh! You didn't tell me how you were doing last time. Or what you were going to show me. What is it?

"Come," She said, her voice, so gentle…I wanted to listen to it forever. I wanted to be in her arms and tell her about my fears, joys, everything! Mother! I ran towards her.

You're the only person I'd tell everything to. Clow cards, my crush on Yukito…

Yukito…No…

I kept running towards Mother, my arms outstretched. This is what I wished for every Christmas, to see my Mother again…

"_If she was really your mother…she wouldn't let you get hurt"._ And I got hurt last time. Mother was smiling at me sweetly. I've always wanted to see her smile in person, not just in pictures…NO! THIS ISN'T HER!

Suddenly, she disappeared. Something that looked like puzzle piece appeared in the air, and I commanded it to come back to its original form.

X-X-X

Rosa's POV

Kero flew towards Sakura again, and he bounced back into my hands from the barrier!

"Ouch!" Kero exclaimed.

This time, Tomoyo had actually brought the first-aid kit.

Sakura was struggling. She had fallen to her knees, whispering, before getting up again to walk towards the cliff. She suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"I command you to your power confined! Clow card!" Sakura chanted.

She stood at the edge of the cliff for a moment and then skipped and ran towards us, enveloping us in a big group hug.

"It's Illusion! I wish I had seen my mother, but it's not…" She whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"It's alright, Sakura. We all know she's watching us above and she's never really gone. Your happiness from seeing her is what created such a strong barrier," Kero patted Sakura's shoulder.

X-X-X

_Time: Next Day_

_Location: Sakura's House_

Yawn…The sun shone brightly through window as I stretched. I shook Sakura awake…I told her not to stay up late if she couldn't stay awake during our awesome sleepover. Tomoyo was already in the bathroom getting ready.

"Noooo…5 more minutes…" she sighed.

I tapped her more. "Yeah, you'll get 5 minutes until Yukito comes," I said oh-so-off-handedly.

She immediately sat up.

"Just kidding," I laughed.

Sakura groaned and tried to get under the covers again.

10 minutes later…

Touya and I were awake first and we started to eat breakfast.

"Hi, Mom! This is a present for your birthday," Sakura said to the picture of her beautiful mom, placing a small box in front of the picture.

Tomoyo was still in the bathroom doing her hair.

"I'm glad she's ok, right?" A gentle, nurturing, calm female voice said behind me.

I couldn't believe it! Her mother…was hovering above Sakura with the wings of an angel.

I dropped my toast on the ground…and well, Touya...spat all the food out of his mouth!

We glanced at each other, wide-eyed.

"She never visited me, and I saw her up to grade 9…" he murmured to me as well as to himself. "Don't say anything about it to Sakura."

I wordlessly nodded, still in absolute shock.

Sakura giggled, as if she didn't notice her mom behind her… She took up the picture and hugged it to her chest.

X-X-X

_Location: Art Museum_

The night moon rose high above the clouds. The security guard patrolled the hallways, inspecting the paintings. He wasn't even sure why he'd gotten this job. All the paintings were kinda creepy anyway. Next week, art gallery was having a nudist painting exhibition. Artsies are just weirdos.

He passed by one with a mysterious young lady, finger to her lips, as if signaling silence. Suddenly, he saw something move.

But alas, there was nothing.

He whirled around and continued on.

X-X-X

I sat on the windowsill, watching Sakura drawing Kero. "Are you done yet?" He clenched his teeth, and his pose was pretty cool.

"Okay! It's done! See!" she pointed to the sketchbook. Hey, that's pretty good!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT!" The guardian whined, "Bring that beast I am to the table! You made me look like a loser!"

"Yeah, that INNER BEAST ON THE INSIDE…I feel for you," I said sarcastically.

Something's been bugging me. Eriol said there was something he had to tell me, but we still hasn't been able to talk because of his soccer practices and my own forgetfulness.

"No…I think it looks like you," Sakura said, after studying Kero more intensely.

"My legs are more slender, and my eyes are bigger," Kero 'pointed' out.

"DINNER!" Sakura's dad called her.

"Ok, I'll finish this later," Sakura hurried out the door.

"NOOOO! YOU ARE FINISHING THIS, YOU HEAR ME! NOW, HUSTLE, HUSTLE!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she skipped out of the room.

I crawled out of Sakura's window onto the roof and leaped to my room, hopping into my room's window.

Tomorrow's the art exhibit field trip…I'll see Mike and ask him what's going on with him these days. He's been avoiding me lately…he only talks to me whenever he wants to—as in, if I approach him first, sometimes he avoids me or ignores me. We only speak when he comes to me first.

Guys. People say that you can never understand girls, but I'd say the opposite is true.

X-X-X

_Location: School_

"Hey, Eriol," I walked to Eriol's desk.

"Listen, Rosa. I've been trying to talk to you about this for days, but there's something seriously wrong with Mi—

"YO!" Yamazaki said loudly, swinging his arm around Eriol's head.

"You-you get off me!" Eriol said.

Yamazaki laughed. "You are going to sit next to me on the bus!" he dragged Eriol away.

Terada swaggered in, yes, swaggered…ewww…and called the class to come outside to the bus.

X-X-X

_Location: Art Museum_

"Ohhhh! These are BEAUTIFUL! GORGEOUS!" Sakura and Eriol screamed and jumped up and down. "OHHOHOHOHOOHHOHO!"

"Yah, they are. Just express your exclamations of the art's beauty not so loudly, with your not-so beautiful voices," the stupid museum guide lady whispered not-so-beautifully-and-not-so-quietly.

X-X-X

We saw this painting of an extremely bright room, contrasting with a young lady in blue, with her eyes closed. This painting was called "The Smile". That's strange.

The strangest thing was an imprint of the exact same painting on the blank wall next to it.

"Oh!" Sakura gasped. Immediately, a little boy came with a knife, charging at the painting. A security guard caught him and flung the knife away.

"But that's my dad's painting! The woman isn't supposed to be there!" He pounded the man's back as the security guard carried him away.

Suddenly, the hallway became quiet, and it wasn't that everyone stopped talking. It was the kind of silence like someone pushed the mute button on the remote control of a TV. People kept talking and walking, but I couldn't hear anything. Everything became blue for about 10 minutes.

X-X-X

We were at my house.

"Hmmm… maybe it's a déjà-vu sort of thangy," Kero chewed on his chicken drumstick.

"No, déjà-whatever, we're going there tonight," Cairo slapped him. "It sounds like the card is the Silent card by your descriptions."

Tomoyo, Sakura and I nodded, quickly finishing our dinner.

X-X-X

"Okay, according to my calculations, the guard is going to pass by the painting in question in an hour," Tomoyo whispered as we crept down the stairs.

We lay on the floor behind a large statue.

"What does the Silent card do?" Sakura whispered.

"I don't know exactly…" Kero scratched his head, embarrassed.

"But you're one of the Guardians of the Seal!" I hissed.

"Silent doesn't talk too much. We just know what she looks like," Cairo retorted.

"Okay, shut the fuck up!" Tomoyo whispered, pointing through the stairs.

We saw a figure crawling among the statues suspiciously. We all tensed up. It could be a criminal! But then again, we're pretty suspicious ourselves.

"What are we gonna do?" I shivered, bringing my jacket closer around me. It was cold in the museum.

"Let's scare him away," Tomoyo whispered back.

We peered through the staircase bars to plan our act.

X-X-X

"Who dares enter the museum at this time?" A booming voice thundered through all the vases and tiki heads.

"No-no-bo-bo-dy..." A little voice this time, returned back.

"How are you nobody if you are speaking? You will suffer the consequences. I am the ghost of the museum," Kero said.

We crouched beneath the biggest statue and watched, amused…well, except Sakura, who was chewing her fingernails.

Bad habit, kids. Very unsanitary. I passed a bottle of hand sanitizer to her.

Little footsteps crept towards the statue. "Oh, it's the little boy who tried to damage the painting this afternoon!" Sakura gasped. And she dropped my bottle of hand sanitizer!

SHE'S UNSANITIZING MY CLEAN BOTTLE ON CLEANINESS!

"What are you doing here? And who are you?" the child asked us, terrified.

"We're just tourists. We came here because our flight was delayed," Tomoyo answered.

"Why are both of them in costume?" The child answered, looking relieved.

"We collect stuff…" Sakura scratched her head.

"Then what was the ghost of the museum?" He asked impatiently, as if saying we were in the way.

Oh boy…even me, it might take a while to think of a good lie.

"Oh! It was her stuffed toy. It's a puppet," I giggled.

"Oh! I love pies," Kero said in the same booming voice.

We asked the kid why he was here. "My dad's painting was painted over. That was the last painting he did before he died. There's a weird blue lady on it, and that ruins all of the cherished memories of him!" he said unhappily.

"Look, we'll help you," Tomoyo took him by the shoulders.

"Do what you want, just don't bother me," he huffed.

X-X-X

The painting hung on its usual place. We tiptoed close.

"Okay, that is definitely the Silent Card," Kero pointed out.

"But how are we gonna do magic? We can't when he's watching!" Sakura prodded me.

"I'll talk to him. Then, you guys can capture it," Tomoyo winked.

"It still looks fresh. I think I only need to use a light scrape," the boy said to himself.

Wow, he seems to know lots about painting. Impressive.

"My father taught me how to paint, and so I hope to become like him someday," the child turned to us.

"Hey, what's your name? We never thought to ask," Tomoyo questioned, leading the conversation. She winked at us.

"Yuuki," the boy said, before opening the suitcase he was carrying.

Sakura and I raised our staffs, but WHOOSH…It was all quiet. Silent's finger went to its lips again.

BOOM! We stood outside, astounded.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, but every time I get close, I end up outside again," the boy, Yuuki said.

Tomoyo beckoned us to follow her back in. So, we'll play it mute. Bring it.

X-X-X

Click! Yuuki dropped his knife on the ground.

We were sent outside again.

"Only that much noise could make us end up outside?" Tomoyo sighed.

X-X-X

We crept back in.

_Quietly! _Sakura wrote on her piece of cardboard we found in the trash outside.

_Okay, let's let him do it._ Tomoyo wrote.

Achoo! Kero sneezed.

"Ah ah…" Sakura tried to keep it down.

"Achoo!" Sakura sneezed finally.

Finger to lips. I think Clow made this card to piss people off on purpose.

X-X-X

"Okay, you know what? I'm doing it myself," Yuuki ran away.

"We don't have much time," Tomoyo whispered.

"You! What are you doing here?" A guard grabbed Yuuki by the hand.

"You bitch!" Yuuki retorted.

I'm wondering what kind of words little kids learn these days.

"There's gotta be a way to fix this!" I hissed. We peaked out from behind a huge pole.

"I know!" Sakura exclaimed. "Shadow, project my shadow through the glass!"

GENIUS! And I followed. Swiping the shadow of my staff across the floor, I knocked both the guard and Yuuki to the ground. The child ran away quickly, while the guard was hot on his trail.

Tomoyo turned on her flashlight, while we raised our staffs once again. A card-like outline appeared from the painting, and the woman opened her eyes before being absorbed into card form.

The painting was of a cute girl with long hair smiling blissfully.

"So, you're a girl? Well, you make a very adorable one," Sakura knelt beside Yuuki as SHE came out.

As the child hurried to look through the window, her hair came flowing out of her hat. She turned back, and nodded, obviously embarrassed.

She thanked us, and hurried away.

X-X-X

Two boys wearing matching Chinese robes, one in green, and one in blue stood on top of one of the towers above the museum.

"I sense the cards," the one in the green said.

"Yes, in order to get them, we need to sense them," the other replied.

"THAT'S WHAT I JUST DID!" the boy in green spat at the boy in the blue. They started to slap each other.

X-X-X

Sakura's POV

It was a calm Saturday night in Rosa's house as Tomoyo was measuring us again for new outfits.

"You might have caught lots of cards now, but you still have many more to catch! That means you still have many more outfits to wear!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

I laughed. "You're so weird. Just like Eriol. He told me the other day that he—

Rosa sat up. "ERIOL! That's right, I need to call him…"

Rosa's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello? Eriol. I was just thinking of calling you…wait…okay…what? What? No way…"

Then Rosa rushed off down the stairs.

X-X-X

Rosa's POV

"That's right, don't even think of hanging out with Mike! He's a horrible guy and he's done it in all of the towns that he's lived in!" Eriol said over the phone.

I stopped running, eventually standing in the middle of my kitchen.

"Okay, Eriol, I'm going to go over this and make sure I'm not hearing this wrong. Mike arranges girls that he knows to go to his father's business parties, and eventually the girls are taken advantage of…?" I asked.

"The business men touch them in places that they shouldn't and do things they shouldn't, to put it briefly. They drug the girls' drinks. Think about it. Lots of young, possibly attractive girls who are intoxicated? The perfect thing to have at a party for busy, stressed out business men that need to be entertained for Mike's dad's company to make deals with them. I know it's hard for you to believe me, but I heard this in the locker room between Mike and one other guy. I think that guy was a grade above us. I also heard that one other person was invited to one of those parties, and it happens that the party is today. I don't know when it starts though," Eriol said quickly, like he was running.

I sighed. "Eriol…"

"Rosa, believe me. I heard all of this in the locker room and I recognize one of the voices in the conversation as Mike's. I've thought about what to do and ended up calling the police and I'm going to go over to his mansion soon. The address is 469 Oshimoto street. I know it from doing a group project over there for Japanese class," Eriol said frantically.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him, rubbing the base of my palm against my forehead.

"I know you like Mike and because you're my friend, I want you to see with your own two eyes who he actually is. Also, I want to be able to help the other person from our school who was invited if the police don't get there yet," Eriol replied. The sound of car door shutting could be heard from his end.

I gulped. "Eriol, who was invited?"

Eriol sighed. "Sue. And she has no idea what she's getting herself into."

X-X-X

**AN: Yes, I have finally put up another chapter. Sorry for not doing anything for so long. Review button is below...you know you want to click it...and write something constructive :)**


End file.
